14 MEI
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: minseok terjebak di bangunan tua penuh mistery.akankah minseok dapat keluar dari sana atau malah akan terjebak selamanya di sana? luhan siluman anjing putih ahirnya menunjukan jati dirinya. akankah luhan dapat melindungi minseok?. gak jago bikin summary, silahkan baca aja i xiuhan - lumin
1. Chapter 1

*14 MEI* PART 1  
CAST:  
kim minseok  
xi luhan  
kim joon myun aka suho  
byun bakhyun  
kim jongdae

~  
anyeong hehehehe mian lama baru aku post, kalo boleh jujur ini ff pertama aku yang bertemakan horor tapi aku yakin gagal hahaha jadi mohon di nikmati saja ok.

~  
"ANDWEEE"  
Teriakan menggema di sebuah ruangan di sana terdapat seorang namja manis tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya nafasnya terengah engah, peluh membasahi dahinya, dia angkat tangnnya untuk mengusap dahinya.  
SREK SR EK  
seekor anjing putih menggesekkan kepalanya pada tangan namja manis itu,namja manis itu menatap anjing putih itu lalu tersenyum , ia usap bulu putih milik anjing itu  
TOK TOK TOK  
"tuan muda minseok anda baik baik saja?"  
"yah aku baik baik saja kembali lah bekerja"  
namja manis yang bernama minseok itu memandang mata biru anjing putih di sampingnya  
"mimpi yang sama, aku jadi semakin khawatir, perasaan ku tak enak"  
SLAP  
Anjing putih itu menjilat pipi minseok, minseok mengelua bulu lembutnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.  
"ayo kita tidur lagi lu"

~  
minseok turun dari tangga bersama anjing putih di sampingnya, saat minseok di ujung tangga telah berdiri seorang yeoja paruh baya  
"tuan muda anda akan pergi ke mana?"  
"aku akan pergi ke bukit"  
"baik lah, tapi ingat tuan muda sebelum matahari terbenam anda harus sudah berada di rumah "  
"yah aku tau. tapi bibi apa appa belum pulang?"  
yeoja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan minseok, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dan minseok jelas tau apa artinya, minseok melangkah melewati yeoja itu dan berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya, dia memandang kertas kuning ang tertempel di pintu kayu itu  
"appa benar benar berlebihan"  
minseok menarik knop pintu dan berjalan melewati ppintu tersebut lalu perdi menjauh dari rumahnya.  
Minseok memang tak tinggal di seoul yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan gedung gedung tinggi, minseok hanya tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil, dan di desa ini masih kental dengan budaya dan tradisinya juga kepercayaan masyarakat tentang hal mistis.  
Keluarga kim adalah keluarga yang sangat di hormati kepala keluarganya adalah kim suho, dia ini adalah seorang cenayang dan juga pengusir siluman yang sangat hebat bahkan namanya bukan hanya di kenal di desanya tapi juga terkenal di desa desa tetangga, karna kemanpuannya lah desanya di juluki desa cenayang, karna suho pun memiliki banyak sekali murid di desa itu, bukan hanya itu berkat suho jugalah desanya jauh dari musibah dan berbaai macam siluman.  
Kim minseok adalah putra tunggal keluarga kim, meski memiliki appa yang sangat hebat dalam hal mistis minseok sama sekali tak tertari pada hal seperti itu, dia lebih senang menjalani hidupnya dengn cara biasa saja meski tetap saja nama sang appa tetap terbawa ke manapun dia pergi. minseok itu tipe yang cerewat, dan ceroboh tapi jika ada masalah dia akan jadi orang yang begitu pendiam. minseok tak pernah suka pada kemampuan sang appa karna minseok pikir dia tak mau kehilangan appanya haya karna mahluk seperti siluman dan semacamnya.  
Dan nyonya kim, beliau telah lama meninggal dan alasan kematiannya adalah kutukan dari salah satu silumanyang di musnahkan suho. jadi wajar jika sekarang suho terlalu overprotektif pada akan uring uringan jika minseok pulang terlambat dari sekolahnya, lalu atuan mengenai harus berada di rumah sebelum matahari terbenam, dan larangan untuk tidak keluar rumah saat malam hari,di tambah lagi dengan kertas mantra yang di tempel di sudut ruangan terutama kamar minseok dan minseok pikir itu terlalu berlebihan, lalu di tambah lagi saat minseok harus memilih salah satu dari 3 siluman yang mengaku telah membuat perjanjian, janji setia pada suho, minseok hampir saja lari terbirit birit saat melihat ketiganya dan minseok pikir appanya memang butuh pengobatan kejiwaan , dan yang membuat minseok ter cengang ialah bahwa siluman yang di pilih minseok akan menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi bahkan ke sekolah, saat itu minseok membayangkan murid murid di sekolahnya akan kucar kacir jika melihat mahluk itu, dan ahirna dengan penuh penimbangan minseok memilih seekor anjing putih. itu cukup normal di bandingkan 2 lainya.  
Ingatkan minseok bahwa dia berkata CUKUP NORMAL karna pada kenyataannya anjing putih ini memang tak seperti anjing biasa, tubuhnya yang besar, dan hampir sama tingginya dengan minseok yang saat itu ber usia 4 tahun, bulunya yang putih seputih salju, lembut selembut sutra, matanya biru seperti langit, dan dari tubuhnya selalu tercium wangi bunga, di jidatnya terdapat lambang bulan sabit, di lehernya tergantung 2 lonceng kecil, dan hal yang mencolok dari anjing putih ini adalah ekornya, ekornya ini ada 3 dengan panjang yang melebihi dari anjing biasa.  
Yah minseok pikir lebih baik membawa anjing itu dari pada 2 lainya kalian bisa bayangkan anjing putih itu di sebut cukup normal dari pada 2 lainnya jadi kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri seperti apa 2 lainnya.  
Minseok menyapa seluruh warga desa yang menyapanya dengan hangat, warga sudah terbiasa dengn keberadaan anjing putih yang selalu ada di samping minseok bahkan teman teman sekolah minseok pun sudah tak aneh dan tak begitu terkejut pada anjing putih itu, warga merasa wajar saj, karna mereka pikir suho pasti hawatir pada minseok apalagi setelah kasus nyonya kim.  
Saat minseok tengah asik menikmati acara jalan jalannya tiba tiba dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan saat minseok membalikkan badannya dia menemukan adik dari salah satu murid appanya,  
"dae ah"  
"siang minseok hyung, kau mau pergi kemana?"  
"siang dae ah, seperti biasa aku mau pergi ke bukit"  
"ke bukit lagi?"  
"hem"  
"appa mu belum pulang hyung"  
minseok hanya mengangguk  
"lay hyung pun belum pulang"  
"yah appa belum pulang lay pun pasti belum pulang, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti pulang"  
"aku meragukannya hyung"  
minseok menghentikan langkahnya menatap jongdae  
"apa maksudmu"  
"hyung kau jelas tau apa yang ku maksud, kau pun pasti sudah taukan meraka pergi ke mana?"  
"tidak, aku yakin appa dan yang lainnya pasti pulang"  
"ayolah hyung, kita harus mene-"  
GERRRR  
anjing putih itu menatap jongdae, dan mata birunya berubah menjadi hitam legam, anjing itu menatap jongdae dengan iris hitamnya.  
jongdae yang melihat itu membuat tubuhnya menegang dan tak dapat bergerak aura yang di pancarkan anjing putih itu membuat tubuhnya membeku.  
"ayo lu kita pergi"  
minseok meninggalkan jongdae yang masih berdiri mematung, di ikuti olleh anjing putihnya.  
"anjing itu menyeramkan"

~  
minseok kini duduk di sebuah bukit dan menatap langit ini adalah tempat favoritnya jika sedang banyak pikiran.  
"lu appa pasti pulagkan?"  
GUK  
anjing putih yang juga duduk di samping minseok menyahuti perkataan minseok. minseok mengulurkan tanganya dan mengusap kepala anjing putihnya, sudah satu minggu appanya pergi tapi tak ada kabar sedikit pun tentang sang appa.  
Minseok ingat 1 minggu lalu saat seorang kakek tua datang kerumahnya dan berlutut di depan suho meminta bantuannya, dia berkata di desanya terjadi hal yang menakutkan, di sana ada sebuah rumah tua yang memang tak berpenghuni di balik pagar rumah itu terdapat 3 paviliun, dan kabarnya rumah itu adalah rumah seorang mentri pada masa pemerintahan joseon, namun sampai sekarang rumah itu hanya rumah kosong tak pernah ada yang menghuni, namun keanehan terjadi ahir ahir ini, kabarnya di setiap tengah malam di pintu gerbang rumah itu selalu muncul seorang yeoja berhanbok merah darah, dan jika kau bertemu dengnnya jika kau beruntung maka ke esokan harinya kau akan di temukan gila namun jika kau kurang beruntung kau akan di temukan tak bernyawa atau hilang untuk selamanya. sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan bahkan katanya yeoja itu kini bukan hanya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah itu saja tapi juga sering berjalan jalan di tengah malam ke seluruh desa, semua sudah di lakukan oleh penduduk desa, mulai dari mendatangkan pendeta, cenayang dan pengusir siluman namun nihil tak pernah ada yang kembali bila sudah memasuki rumah itu, dan karna itu pula lah banyak warga yang mulai meninggalkan desa. dan berterimakasih lah pada suho yang memiliki jiwa malaikat yang dengan santainya menyetujui semuanya dan membawa beberapa muridnya.  
Minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan anjing yang duduk di sampingnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan membaringkandri di belakang minseok, minseok merebahkandiri, kepalanya dia simpan di perut anjing putih itu, lalu anjing putih itu menyimpan ekor pertamanya di mata minseok agar sinar matahari tak menembus retian matanya, dan ekor ke 2 di lilitkan pada bahu minseok untuk membuat kehangatan di tubuh minseok lalu ekor ke 3nya bergerak tak beraturan,\\. minseok mulai memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai pergi ke alam mimpinya  
"sajangmin pasti akan pulang"

~  
Minseok membuka jendela kamarnya terlihat bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya.  
tap  
anjing putih itu naik dan duduk di sisi jendela di samping minseok.  
"bukankah bulan itu begitu bulat?"  
anjing putih itu menatap minseok aneh.  
"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? ok aku tau kata kata ku aneh tapi kau tak perlu melihat ku seperti itu"  
minseok memanyunkan bibirnya memang terkadang hubungan minseok dan anjingnya tak bisa aku terutama saat minseok mengucapkan kata kata aneh dan minseok bisa membaca dari raut wajah anjing putihnya, anjingnya itu seakan berkata "dasar bodoh" dan itu seringkali memancing emosi minseok.  
minseok kembali menatap bulan yang terlihat sangat indah.  
"sudah ku putuskan, jika besok appa belum pulang maka aku akan menyusulnya ke sana"  
BRAKKK  
Minseok menatap najing putih yang tiba tiba berdiri dan ke 3 penjang ya bergerak tak beraturan hingga membentur jendela di sampingnya, anjing itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang kelam sekelam malam, bulu buu putihnya meremang, lonceng di lehernya berdenting tak karuan.  
itu tanda jika anjing putih itu benar benar tak setuju dengan keputusan minseok. minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan segera memeluk leher anjing putihnya minseok menyatukan dahinya dan dahi anjingnya dan menatap mata hitam anjing itu.  
"kau tau lu di dunia ini aku hanya memiliki appa tak ada orangf lain lagi setelah umma pergi meninggalkan ku, haruskah aku rela kehilangan appa oleh mahlik seperti itu? aku tak bisa lu, jadi mohon percayalah padaku lu kumohon"  
perlahan namun pasti mata anjing itu kembali biru dan lonceng di lehernya pun sekarang mulai tak berbunyi, dan ekornya mulai bergerak tenang kembali.  
"terimakasih lu"  
minseok menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengelus bulu lembut anjing putihnya.

~  
Seharian ini minseok terus saja menatap pintu rumahnya, tapi yang minseok harapkan tak pernah datang dan ahirnya minseok melangkahkan kainya ke tangga menuju kamarnya, saat sampai di kamar minseok mempersiap kan segalanya dan anjing putihnya hanya melihat pergerakan minseok yang bergerak kesana kemari mencari barang yang dia butuhkan.  
"dari pada kau melihat ku tak bisakah kau membantu?"  
minseok menatap anjing putihnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun duduk di atas ranjangnya, jika minseok tak bertanya jenis kelaminnya maka mungkin minseok akan mengira anjing itu betina tapi kenyataan bahwa anjing itu jantan membuatnya kesal.  
anjing itu menatap minseok seakan berkata  
"apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"  
"apa kau tak bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan membantuku?"  
anjing itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan minseok mulai menggeram kesal.  
"dasar anjing sialan tunggu saja saat di mana aku akan mencelupkan mu ke kubangan lumpur agar bulu putih mu itu berubah menjadi coklat"  
anjing itu berdiri dan mendekati minseok yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang  
PELETAK  
ekor anjing itu mendarat dengan indah di kepala minseok minseok menatap tajam anjingnya, begitu pun aning putih it, anjing putih itu menatap minseok seakan berkata  
"coba saja kalo berani"  
minseok lagi lagi mendengus kesal, oh ayolah minseok tak akan menang melawan anjing jadi jadian seperti itu.  
"senter, kertas mantra "  
minseok menatap anjing putih itu yang menatapnya tajam  
"aku tak takut dengan hal seperti itu kau tau aku ini adalah anak seorang cenayang hebat jadi mana mungkin aku takut pada hal seperti itu"  
miseok mengangkat kertas itu dan mengibas ngibaskannya di depan wajah aningnya  
"kau tau ini hanya untuk berjaga jaga, ok, " minseok memasukkan kembali barang barang yang dia butuhkan ke dalam ransel. seperti senter manaka riangan, beberapa roti dan apel hijau, bertanya untuk apa apel hijau itu. sebenarnya apel hijau itu adalah makanan anjing putih minseok yah bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang aneh sampai makananya saja aneh aneh, mulai dari kelopak bunga mawar putih, bunga teratai, apel hijau dan beberapa jenis bunga dan buah juga sayur yang berwarna putih, da makanan pokoknya adalah apel hiijau.  
"lu ambil"  
minseok melempar sebuah apel ke hadapan anjing itu namun anjing itu hanya menatap apel yang perlahan lahan menggelinding melewatinya lalu meatap minseok seolah berkata  
"kau pikir aku ini apa , berikan yang benar"  
minseok mengambil apel itu dan menyerahkan langsung pada anjing putihnya, yah lu anjing putih minseok ini memang harus makan langsung dari tangan minseok dia tak pernah memakan makanan yang berada di lantai atau dari tangan orang lain.

~  
Minseok bersenandug di sepanjang jalan dan sekali kali memandang sebal pada anjing putihny, yah bagai mana tak sebal lonceng di leher anjing itu terus berdenting, padahal minseok yakin jelas sekalipun anjing itu berlari lonceng itu tak pernah berdenting tapi sekarang lonceng itu berdenting dan membuat minseok sebal sendiri.  
"lu bisakah kau tak berisik?"  
anjing itu tak menghiraukan perkataan minseok matanya kembali berubah kelam, dan ekorna bergerak tak beraturan kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, minseok kembali mendengus, setelah lama berjalan ahirnya minseok pun sampai di desa tersebut, desa itu seperti desa mati minseok melirik jam tangannya jam 20;00 tapi tempat ini seperti sudah tengah malam saat minseok semakin masuk ke desa tersebut suasana mencekam semakin terasa di tambah bunyi lonceng anjing putihnya semakin keras, lalu bau anis yang sangat menyengat. setelah beberapa lama minseok berjalan ahirnya minseok melihat sebuah bangunan tua memang dari luar hanya terlihat gentengnya saja karna dertutup oleh sebuah tembok yang lumayan besar. minseok melangkah mendekati pintu kayu yang sepertinya adalah satu satunya jalan untuk masuk ke dalam.  
Saat minseok akan memegang pintu itu,  
KREKKK  
pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya minseok melangkah mundur dan menatap horor pintu itu, anjing putih itu menatap minseok malas.  
"apa yang kau lihat? aku tiudak takut aku hanya kaget"  
minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati pintu itu namuan  
BRUKK  
tubuh minseok terjatuh karna kakinya tersandung kayu yang berada di bawah pintu kayu itu.  
TAP  
dan dengan tak sopannya anjing putih itu meloncati tubuh minseok, minseok berdiri dan dia menemukan tatapan anjingnya tang seakan berkata "bodoh" minseok membersihkan kororan di tubuhnya dan melangkah memasuki rumah itu, minseok sedikit tertegum karna yang kini dia lihat hanya pepohonan besar dan satu jalan setapak yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang  
BRAKKK  
minseok memandang ke arah belakang dia melihat pintu itu tertutup dan tak lama kemudian minseok melihat sebuah lingkaran dan tulisan di balik pintu kayu itu, minseok mendekati pintu itu danmulai mengamati tulisan di dalam lingkaran itu saat tangan minseok akan menyentuh pintu tersebut anjing itu menggigit jeket yang di kenakan minseok dan menariknya menjauh,  
"ada apa lu, tenanglah kau tak perlu hawatir aku hanya ingin melihatnya "  
anjing itu menatap minseok seakan berkata "lihat ini" anjing itu mendekati pintu dan  
BRUKK  
"LU"  
anjing itu terpental lumayan jauh dari pintu, minseok menghampirinya dan membersihkan debu debu yang menempel di bulu putihnya itu, anjing itu menatap minseok seakan berkata "itulah yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau menyentuhnya"  
minseok menundukan wajahnya, dan mengelus bulu anjing putihnya, minseok merogoh ranselnya dan memberikan makan pada anjingnya itu, selama lu makan minseok terus menatap sekelilingnya namun matanya tertuju pada salah satu pohon yang berada tepat di depannya, minseok menelan ludahnya kasar minseok berani bersumpah dia melihat sesosok yeoja berhanbok merah darah, dengan ranbut yang menjuntai sanpai ke tanah, dan minseok melihat yeoya itu tak menapakkan kakinya di tanah, yeoja itu menunduk dan perlahan namun pasti yeoja itu mulai menggakkan wajahnya namun minseok tak bisa melihat wajahnya karna wajahnya tertutup rambut minseok hanya melihat bibir pucat yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu menarik sudut sebelah kiri bibirnya.  
TING  
yeoja itu tiba tiba menghilang saat bunyi lonceng dari lonceng milik lu berdenting, lu pun melihat ke arah yang sama dengan minseok dan matanya yang tadinya kelam kembali menjadi biru, minseok melihat ke arah jalan setapaik dia melihat seorang yeoja telah bejalan menggunakan hanbok pink berjalan memunggungi minseok, jika yang ini minseok yakin dia manusia karna minseok melihat dia masih berpijak di tanah berbeda dengan yeoja tadi. ahirnya minseokmengikuti yeoja terebut sampai ahirnya yeoja itu berdiri di ujung jembatan kecil, saat minseok akan mendekati yeoja itu lu menarik minseok ke semak semak dan mereka bersembunyi di balik semak semak, mata minseok mengerut saat melihat seorang kakek tua berdiri di depan yeoja itu, kakek tua itu memiliki keanehan dia berdiri dengan lututnya dan di tambah lagi baju yang dia pakai saat ini seperti hanbok para mentri zaman dulu, yeoja itu kemudian menyerahkan 2 buah boneka dan pergi berlari kedalam dan menghilang di kegelapan, minseok berdiri saat tak mendapati siapapun di sana padahal minseok yakin kakek tua tadi masih di sana tapi sekarang kakek itu sudah tak ada, minseok mulai melangkah dan melewati jembatan kecil itu namun minseok tak menemukan apapun di sana, dan matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat sebuah pohon besar berdiri kokoh di depannya padahal minseok yakin tadi dia tak melihat ada pohon ini, belum selesai keterkejutan minseok pada matanya, pendengarannya menangkap senanduangan seorang anak kecil dan tepuk tangan yang mengiringi senanduangan tersebut dan suara itu berasal di baik pohon besar itu, minseok menelan ludahnya kasar dan mendekati pohon itu, dan minseok menemukan 2 orang bocah yang minseok pikir berusia 4 tahun, mereka memakai hanbok merah darah, wajahnya pun mirip, mereka tak memakai alas kaki yang sati yeoja berrambut sedengkul tergerai panjang dan yang satu namja berrambut sebahu di jidat mereka terdapat 2 titik merah dan di tangan yeoja ada bunga matahari dan di tangan namja ada rumput dan beberapa buga liar yang mereka genggam, mereka melihat mnseok dengan senyum misterius membuat minseok merinding  
"ahirnya dia datang noona"  
"ne saeng"  
setelah berkata itu kedua bocah itu berlari entah kemana dan menghilang begitu saja tapi suara cekikikannya masih terdengar jelas dan tak lama kemudian kembali senanduangan yang di iringi tepuk tangan kembali terdengar di gendang telinga minseok,  
minseok mengalihkahn pandangannya ke arah sungai kecil dan senyumnya mengembang kala melihat sebuah perau kertas yang di atasnya terdapat lilin kecil, dan minseok jelas tau siapa pelakunya, minseok berlari ke sunagai itu dan dia melihat seorang namja berhanbok kuning telah berjongkok di sanping sungai kecil yang mengalir di bawah paviliun, minseok mendekati namja itu,  
"baekhyun"  
namja yang bernama baekhyun itu mambalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat kala melihat minseok di sana, minseok mendekati bekhtun dan memeluk tubuhnya, mata bakhyun mengarah pada anjing putih di samping minseok dan bernafas lega setelahnya, minseok melepas pelukannya pada baekhyun  
"kenapa anda bisa sampai ada di sini tuan muda"  
"aku menyusul kalian"  
"harusnya adnda menunggu di rumah"  
"ini sudah satu minggu kalian pergi aku kan menjadi hawatir baek"  
baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya  
"sudah selama itukah?"  
"hem, apa kau tak tau kalau kau sudah pergi selama itu"  
minseok mendudukkan diri di samping baekhyun dan baekhyun kembali mengalirkan kapal kapal kertasnya  
"cobalah anda lihat jam tangan dan ponsel anda,"  
minseok mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jam tanganya  
"kenapa sudah jam 12 dan sepertinya jam ku rusak karna jarum jamnya tak bergerak,"  
minseok merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dia semakin bingung kala melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya  
"14 mei, aku yakin ini belum tanggal 14 mei dan apa ini jam 00:00 "  
"anda sudah tau, saat kita masuk kemari waktu terus menunjukan tengah malam dan tanggal tetap tanggal 14 mei, dan jika kita sudah masuk kemari kita harus memmusnahkan sesuatu yang membuat mantra di pintu gerbang saya yakin anda pasti melihatnya tadi"  
minseok hanya mengangguk, mengerti  
"lalu bagai mana dengan appa?"  
"tenanglah suho sajangim sangat kuat dia pasti baik baik saja "  
baekhnyun memandang anjing putih yang duduk di samping minseok "kau pasti sangat sulit menetral kan aura mu di sini kan ? kemarilah biar ku bantu"  
anjing putih itu mendekati baekhyun, baekhyun memegang dahi anjing itu dan tak lama lambang bulan sabitnya bersinar,  
"tolong jaga tuan muda " baekhyun memandang minseok yang masih menatap perahu kertas yang mulai terbawa arus air.  
"tuan muda minseok , anda tak boleh terpisah dari anjing anda selama di sini anda mengerti?"  
minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, baekhyun lalu pergi dari sisi minseok dan setelah kepergian baekhyun menseok kembali mendengar cekikikan bocah itu lagi dan minseok melihat ke 2 bocah itu berdiri di paviliun itu dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, entah apa yang terjadi minseok melangkah mendekati ruangan itu dan saat masuk ke ruangan itu tak ada siapa pun di sana hanya ada sebuag kotak tang di bukus oleh kain putih dan sebuah tali teng menjuntai, minseok melihat kotak itu namuntak apa apapun di sana lalu kenama 2 bocah itu pikir minseok. minseok kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu namun saat minseok akan mendekati pintu tiba tiba tanganya di tarik oleh seseorang dan mulut minseok di bekap oleh tangan dingin itu dan juga nafas dingin yang menerpa lehernya membuatnya menjadi ketakutan,minseok dan orang yang tak dikenal minseok bersembunyi di sebuah lemari, dan tangan pucat itu menggeser pintu lemari namun minseok masih dapat lelihat apa yang terjadi kakek tua yang minseok lihat tadi menarik seorang manja yang bersimbah darah dan minseok tau jelas namja itu siapa namja itu adalah salah satu murid dari appanya dan minseok melihat kakek tua itu memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalanm kotak tadi dan menutupnya setelah itu kakek itu menarik kotak tersebut keluar, minseok yang masih shok dengan apa yang dia lihat kini kembali di kagetkan dengan orang yang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya cantik namun juga tampan ranbutnya putih seputih salju hanboknyapun putih bersih, dan dia memegang sebuah kipas yang di ujung kipasnya terdapat 2 buah lonceng dan juga tanda bulan sabit di bahunya dan minseok sempat berpikir bahwa dia lu anjing putihnya.  
"siapa kau "  
"saya xi luhan atau sering anda panggil lu"

~

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

*14MEI* PART2  
CAST:  
kim minseok  
xi luhan  
byunbaekhyun  
wu yi fan aka kris

~  
minseok yang masih shok dengan apa yang dia lihat kini kembali di kagetkan dengan orang yang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya cantik namun juga tampan ranbutnya putih seputih salju hanboknyapun putih bersih, dan dia memegang sebuah kipas yang di ujung kipasnya terdapat 2 buah lonceng dan juga tanda bulan sabit di dahinya dan minseok sempat berpikir bahwa dia lu anjing putihnya.  
"siapa kau "  
"saya xi luhan atau sering anda panggil lu"

~  
minseok terus menatap namja di depannya antara percaya dan tidak, sedangkan namja yang di tatap, duduk bersila di depan minseok sambil mengibas ngibaskan kipasnya.  
"kau sungguh sungguh lu? anjing putih itu?"  
"ini sudah seribukali anda bertanya hal yang sama pada saya dan jawaban saya tetap sama "  
"kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?"  
"hem"  
"ini gila selama aku hidup bersamamu baru kali ini aku tau kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia"  
"saya siluman jangan samakan saya dengan manusia"  
"lalu kenapa kau tak berubah saat aku memintamu berubah?"  
"untuk apa? untuk menjadi pembantu anda? sudah lah kita henikan pembicaraan aneh ini"  
luhan berdiri di depan minseok dan meraih tangan kiri minseok, luhan mencabut 1 lonceng yang tergantung di kipasnya dan loncengitu di ikat dengan seutas beang merah dan memakaikannya ke pergelangan minseok.  
"apa ini?"  
"pakai saja, saya punya pirasat buruk jika tak melakukannya "  
minseok mendengus kesal dan mencoba melepaskan lonceng yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.  
"sekeras apapun anda mencoba melepasnya anda tak akan bisa melepaskannya, jika bukan saya yang melepaskannya tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat melepasnya"  
minseok cengo mendengarnya dan semakin gencar melepaskan lonceng tersebut.  
"ini gila "  
luhan tak banyak bicara dia meraih tangan minseok dan segera menariknya keluar ruangan itu.  
ting ting  
tap  
ting ting  
tap  
minseok terus menatap luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya, suara lonceng dan langkah kaki luhan membuat minseok mendengus kesal, ahirnya minseok memutuskan untuk bermain dengan ponselnya,  
"di sini sungguh sungguh ta ada sinyal? aish aku seperti masuk mesin waktu dan terdampar di era pemerintahan joseon"  
"anda ini singguh sungguh tak punya otak"  
minseok memandang sebal pada namja di sampingnya.  
"tak bisakah kau berubah menjadi anjing lagi?"  
"aku tak mau "  
minseok semakin di buat sebal oleh luhan  
"dan bisakah kau tak menggerakan kipasmu lonceng mu itu mengganggu gendang telingaku"  
"ini sangat berguna, mungkin suara lonceng ini membuat telinga anada tergangu tapi, ini sangat efektif untuk mahluk rendah seperti hantu, suaranya bisa mengusirmereka"  
minseok tak mendengarkan ocehan luhan dia malah lebih memilih fokus pada ponselnya, dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja berhanbok merah terusmengawasi mereka.  
BRUKK  
karna terlalu fokus pada ponselnya minseok tak sadar kakinya tersandung oleh seutas kain,minseok berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya tak ada siapapun di sana, luhan pun tak ada minseok sungguh sungguh tak tau ada dimana, minseok merogoh ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah senter,tak ada apapun yang ada hanya lorong gelap di depannya.  
minseok memincingkan pandangannya, minseok melihat 2 bocah itu lagi berdiri di depannya dan menunjuk sebuah lorong minseok mengarahkan senternya kearah mereka namun senternya mati secara tiba tiba minseok memukul mukul senternya dan aat menyala kembali ke 2 bocah itu menghilang entah ke menegu ludahnya kasar, minseok mulai berpikir antara mengikuti bocah itu atau pergi ketempat semula.  
setelah lama berpikir ahirnya minseok memutuskan untuk mengunakan jalan yang di tunjuk ke dua bocah itu.  
setelah sekian lama minseok berjalan dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang bercahaya minseok mendekati ruangan tersebut,minseok mematikan senternya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. minseok melihat seorang yeoja berhanbok putih sedang duduk dan membuat sebuah boneka kayau sambil bersenandung.  
"sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja itu tapi di mana yah, "  
minseok mencoba mengingat yeoja itu  
"aha yeoja di jembatan itu "  
yeoja itu mulai berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di lemari nya  
"aku yakin kalo dia ini manusia, karna dia masih menapak pada tanah"  
TUKKK  
minseok memandang senternya yang tiba tiba terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai, sejak kapan senternya lepas dari tangannya minseok yakin bahwa dia memegangnya dengan erat  
BRUKK  
minseok mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yeoja itu yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, tangan dan kakinyabergetar hebat minseok tak tega melihatnya dan mulai mendekati yeoja itu  
"tenanglah nona."  
"pergi cepat pergi"  
yeoja itu menjauhi minseok, dan memasuki sebuah kamar dan menguncinya rapai rapa, minseok berdiri di depan pintu kayu tersebut.  
"nona anda tak apa apa"  
"mohon ampuni saya nyonya, ampuni saya, mohon jangan bunuh saya, saya mohon "  
minseok mengerutkan dahinya.  
"nyonya "  
minseok melihat seluruh tubuhnya dia tak terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.  
"maaf nona anda salah mungkin aku minseok kim minseok "  
tak ada jawaban dari dalam minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan mencoba beranjak dari sana  
TOK TOK TOK  
suara ketukan memberhentikan langkahnya minseok  
"apa anda masih di luar?"  
terdengar suara yeoja iitu dari dalam, minseok merapatkan diri pada pintu kayu tErsebut.  
"yah aku masih di sini"  
"apa anda bukan siluman?"  
"siluman hahaha tak ada siluman yang tampan sepertiku ""  
"baik lah jika anda bukan siluman buktikan"  
"dengan cara?"  
"ambilkansebuah lonceng yang tergantung di jendela di kamar di ujur lorong sebelah kiri mu"  
minseok memandang sebelah kirinya matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya mengaga lebar , kala melihat lorong tersebut, di sana tak ada sedikit pun pencahayaan , minseok meneguk ludahnya kasar .  
"ok kim minseok kau anak seorang cenayang jadi kau tak perlu takut pada hal seperti itu"  
minseok menghelankan nafasnya panjang  
"ok nona aku akan mengambilnya untuk mu"  
minseok mulai melangkah dan tak menyadari seorang yeoja berhanbok merah berdiri di belakangnya sesaat dengan senyum mengarikan lalu menghilang, dan minseok pun tak menyadari senyum menngerikan yeoja yang berada di balik pintu tersebut  
"saya serahkan dia untuk anda tuan "

~  
luhan berjalan sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya.  
"aku yakin suho sajangmin yang melakukannya , auranya terasa smpai ke sini, pantas saja dari tadi aku tak melihat siluman atau hantu yang berkeliaran selain yeoja itu dan juga ke dua bocah itu."  
lihan merasa aneh karna tak mendengar ocehan minseok  
"sepertinya anda sudah lelah mengoceh tuan muda"  
tak ada jawaban sama sekali, luhan memberhentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekitarnya  
NIHIL  
tak ada minseok di sekitarnya  
"sial, kurasa mereka mencoba memisahkan aku dan bocah itu. aish mereka pikir mereka bisa melukai bocah itu, aku xi luhan siluman tertampan siluman bangsawan , tamp[an dan kuat, jika sampai bocah itu terluka itu aakan menjadi aib dalam hidupku "

~  
seorang namja dengan hanbok kuningnya telah mengelilingi sebuah perpustakaan dan beberapa kali dia melihat sebuah buku usang.  
TES  
sesuatu cairan menyentuh pipinya dan dia menyentuh pipnya dan mencium baunya  
"ini darah"  
namja itu segera mendongkakakan wajahnya tapi dia tak menemukan apapun di atas sana .  
BRAKK  
"KRSS HYUNG"  
namja yang di panggil kris itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu yang menampakkan seorang namja mungil berpakayan sama dengannya yang kini mulai berdiri di depannya, sambil mengatur nafasnya  
"tak bisakah kau sedikit tenang baekhyun , suara gaduh yang kau ciptakan itu akan mengundang siluman mendekat pada kita"  
"mian hyung tapi-"  
"aku tau minjung menghilang "  
baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"jadi"  
"aku merasakan aura minjung menghilang tadi dan aku benar benar takut"  
"rasa takut lah yang akan mengantarkita pada kematian baek, tenaglah, siapa saja yang bisa kau rasakan  
"suho sajangmin pastinya aku yakin orang tak peka pun bisa merasakannya, lay hyung anjing putih lu dan tuan muda minseok "  
kris menghentikan pergerakannya kala mendengar nama terahir.  
"maksudmu anjing putih lu? lalu tuan muda minseok?"  
"iya "  
"bagai mana tuan muda sampai berada di sini?"  
"aku sendiri tak tau tadi aku bertemu dengannya "  
"dan kau meninggalkannya ?"  
"aku pikir jika aku berada di sana aku hanya akan menghalangi anjing putih itu, lagi pula aku merasakan aura yang luar biasa dari anjing puth itu"  
kris menghelankan nafasnya.  
"kau benar dulu saat suho sajang min memintaku berlatih denganya, aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku, apa lagi saat dia sudah berubah kekuatannya jaug lebih hebat "  
"berubah maksud hyung anjing putih itu bisa berubah?"  
"hem, bentuk manusianya benar benar luar biasa apa lagi kekuatanya itu mengerikan, aku tak tau apa yang di lakukan suho sajangmin sampai bisa membuat siluman sekelasnya membuat janji setia"  
"suho sajangmin memang hebat "  
"yah, kau sudah menemukan sesuatu"  
"aku bingung, aku seperti berjalan di tempat yang sama, tempat ini benar benar mengarikan"  
"aku merasa ada dalang di balik semua ini"  
"maksud hyung?"  
"yah seperti seseorang yang mengendalikan semua ini"  
"orang?"  
"apa kau tak merasakannya? selain kita masih ada orang di sini kan"  
"yah meski samar selain kita masih ada beberapa orang yang masih hidup"  
"ayo kita pergi"  
"yah"

~  
minseok merapatkan punggungnya pada dindinag lorong yang gelap itu dan berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.  
"aish kenapa aku menuruti permintaan yeoja itu? dan kenama anjing putih itu? aku tak suka bentuknya yang sekarang aku lebih suka saat dia menjadi seekor anjing, aku bisa memeluknya dan menelus bulunya yang lembut. jika sekarang bahkan tingginya saja lebih dari aku hua appa kau di mana ?"  
SREK SREK SREK  
minseok langsung menyembunyikan diri di samping sebuah lemari di lorong tersebut.  
SEREK SREK  
sosok iti berdiri tepat di samping minseok, minseok menutup mulutnya dan matanya melebar kala mencium bau amis yang sangat menyengat minseok merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat sosok itu tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali bahkan minseok hawatir detk jantungnya bisa terdengar sampai keluar ,  
SREK SREK  
sosok itu kembali melangkah dan menghilang, minseok menghelan nafas lega api tak bisa bi pungkiri jika tangan dan kakinya bergetar ter lebih melihat jejak darah yang tercipta saat sosok itu lewat dan minseok tau sosok itu sosok ysng sama dengan yang minseok lihat di jembatan tadi, minseok kembali melangkah minseok ahirnya melihat sebuah ruangan, sinar lembulan menyinari ruangan tersebut, minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang yeoja berhanbok merah berdiri di samping pintu, dia menundukkan wajahnya membuat rambutnya menutupi seluruh kepalanya juga hanboknya , tak berapa lama yeoja itu beranajak pergi dari sana, setelah itu minseok melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu di sana tak ada apapun ruangan itu kosong hanya ada beberapa batang kayu yang bersandar di samping pintu.  
minseok mengedar kan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan dan minseok melihat sebuah lonceng tergantung di atas jendela lonceng kuning panjang, minseok melangkah kan kakinya mendekati jendela yang memang sudah terbuka, minseok mencoba meraih lonceng itu namun tanganya tak bisa mencapai lonceng tersebut.  
"andai saja aku mempunyai tinggi seperti kris mungkin ini akan mudah"  
gumam minseok, ahirnya minseok memutuskan untuk menaiki jendela tersebut dan tangannya bisa meraih lonceng itu.  
GREB  
mata minseok membulat saat melihat sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya darah menetes ke pipi minseok dan saat minseok mendongkakkan wajahnya dan dia menemukan sesosok wajah yang wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi beberapa helai rambutnya mengenai pipi minseok, minseok yang kaget terjungkal dan berhasil lepas dari genggaman nya, minseok terus menatap sosok yang darang dari atap itu dari bajunya minseok yakin dia sosok yang sama dengan yang minseok temui di lorong dan jembatan tadi, minseok mencoba berdiri dan melarikan diri namun saat minseok berdiri sosok itu sudah berdiri di depannya, hambok khas mentri yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi rambut yang acak acakan tak tertata, lidah yang menjulur sampai ke lantai.  
minseok meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, sosok itu menghilang tiba tiba dan  
GREB  
sosok itu kini tepat berada di belakang minseok lidahnya melingkar pada leher minseok, dan perlahan namun pasti mulai mencekik lehernya lalu kini tubuhnya terangkat ke udara hingga kakinya tak berpijak pada lantai.  
' apa aku akan mati sekarang? appa aku mencintai mu ' batin minseok mata minseok beralih pada pergelangan tangannya minseok melihat lonceng yang di berikan luhan padanya, bersinar dan terus berbunyi.  
"l..u"  
JLEB  
sebuah pedang menembus dada minseok, dan minseok pun ambruk dan jatuh ke lantai, minseok terus memegang dadanya.  
minseok melihat telapak tanganya .  
"tak berdarah"  
minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya  
"aku baik baik saja "  
TING TING TING  
TAP TAP  
minseok melihat hanbok putih di depannya, minseok mendongkakkan wajahnya dan yang minseok temukan adalah wajah sok keren dari seorang xi luhan dengan pedang putih di tangannya memandang malas minseok. minseok melihat pedang yang berada di tangan luhan, pedang yang sama dengan pedang yang menembus dadanya.  
"kau yang melakukannya?"  
minseok berdiri dan menunjuk wajah luhan  
"melakukan apa?"  
jawab luhan polos  
"kau mau membunuhku? kau menancapkan pedang padaku?"  
"saya tak melakukannya pada anda tapi pada mahluk di belakang anda dan kebetulan menembus dada anda"  
mata minseok melebar dengan mulut mengaga nada bicara luhan sangat santai.  
"kau mau membunuh ku"  
"sudah saya katakan saya berniat memusnahkan mahluk di belakang anda tapi sepertinya mahluk itu belum musnah"  
minseok yang merasakan sosok itu terkapar tepat di belakangnya segera berlari dan memeluk tangan luhan  
luhan menatap minseok yang memeluk tangannya dan minseok yang merasakan seseorang memandangnya balas memandang luhan, luhan terus memandang minseok, minseok mulai elepaskan genggamannya pada tangan luhan, luhan terus mendaekatkan wajahnya pada wajah minseok.  
"APA, APA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN WAJAH TAMPANKU?"  
"cih tampan apanya anda justru terihat sangat manis dan cantik menurutku"  
PELETAK  
tangan mungil minseok berhasil mendarat di kepala luhan  
"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN"  
"apa yang aku lakukan seharusnya aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan tadi? kau ingin membunuhku yah? bagai mana jika aku mati tadi? lalu kau bilang tadi apa aku manis dan cantik yakk anjing gila aku ini tampan tau T.A.M.P.A.N"  
"saya tau anda memang pemalas, saya juga tau anda tak tertarik pada hal mistis tapi setidaknya anda sedikit belajar tentang siluman di sekitar anda"  
"memang kenapa"  
"siluman yang membuat janji setia dengan manusia, tak akan pernah bisa melukai manusia tersebut juga tak akan bisa membunuh manusia tersebut apa lagi yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan manusia tersebut apa anda mengarti?"  
"jadi kau tak bisa membunuh ku dan appa ?"  
"hem "  
minseok hnya beroh ria  
"lu"  
"hem"  
"ambilkan itu"  
minseok menunjuk seuah lonceng yang masih tergantung dengan indah di tempatnya  
"saya tidak mau saya di tugaskan melindungi anda bukan untuk menjadi pelayan anda"  
luhan memutar pedangnya dan alam sekejap pedangnya berubah menjadi kipas putihnya dan kembali mengibas ngibaskan kipasnya  
TING TING TING  
lonceng kecil itu kembali bersuara,  
"dasar anjing menyebalkan"  
"saya ini siluman"  
"AKU TAK PERDULI"  
minseok menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan beranjak mendekai jendela, minseok mencoba meraihnya berulang kali namun tangannya tak dapat menggapainya  
"siluman, siluman macam apa dia benar benar menyebalkan"  
GREB  
SRET  
luhan memeluk pinggang minseok dan mengangkatnya hingga tangannya dapat meraih lonceng itu.  
"saya ini siluman yang memiliki martabat jadi jangan memerintah pada saya hal yang benar benar merepotkan seperti itu"  
"sekarang turunkan aku cepat "  
"baik lah"  
SrET  
perlahan tubuh minseok merosot dan saat itu wajah mereka saling memandang, minseok menatap wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat tampan di tambah dengan sinar lembulan yang menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat ber kali kali lipat lebih tampan, lalu minseok seakan merasa bunga bung berjatuhan di sekitarnya.  
TAP  
kaki minseok sudah menyentuh lantai namun tangan minseok masih menyentuh bahu luhan dan pandangan minseok tak beralih dari wajah luhan. di tambah lagi tangan luhan yang masih melingkar iah di panggang minseok senyum terulas dari wajah minseok  
"apa keturunan suho sajangmin memang memiliki kaki pendek yah"  
PRANG  
senyum itu luntur dalam hitungan detik, minseok melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya , lupakan soal wajah luhan yang tampan, lupakan soal bunga yang bertaburan mohon lupakan semua itu luhan memang siluman menyebalkan, sepertinya minseok benar benar akan menyelupkan sosok di belakangnya ke kubangan lupur.  
minseok terus melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan itu sepertinya kini minseok berubah menjadi pemberani karna rasa kesalnya  
luhan meatap sesosok yeoja yang melayang di atas tubuh mentri yang kini berubah menjadi debu dengan ujung matanya.  
yeoja itu kini berada tepat di belakang luhan  
"kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku mahlu rendah, jadi pergilah sebelum aku memusnahkanmu "  
yeoja itu tersenyum mengerikan dan menghilang  
minseok berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, anehnya kini lorong itu tak terlalu gelap seperti saat pertama minseok melewatinya. minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu bergerak di dinding lorong tersebut, minseok mendekatkan dirinya pada dinding dan minseok melihat seekor kupu kupu , saat minseok mendekati kupu kupu tersebut kupu kupu itu pergi dan dari dinding itu terlihat sebuah cahaya, minseok mendekatinya dan melihat ada lubang di sana minseok pun mencoba mengintip.  
minseok melihat sebuah ruangan dan di balik pintu minseok bisa melihat seorang yeoja berhanbok putih, yeoja itu yeoja yang meminta minseok untuk mengambil loncengitu kemudian mata minseok melihat rambut yang menjulut dari atas lemari dan minseok melihat sosok itu lagi, sosok yeoja berhanbok merah minseok menatap sosok itu dan sosok itu membalas tatapan minseok, minseok yang kaget segera menjauh dari dinding, minseok mengatur nafasnya kembali dan memberanikan diri melihat ke lubang itu lagi, tak ada apapun selain yeoja yang setia berdiri di depan pintu, namuan mata minseok membola kala melihat sosok itu mendekati sang yeoja lalu tiba tiba berada di depan minseok, minseok terjatuh karna kaget dan minsok segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu tersebut.  
KYAAAAAA  
suara teriakan menggema di dalam ruangan itu, tubuh minseok menegang kala melihat darah ke luar dari bawah pintu tersebut.  
ting ting  
tangan minseok di tarik hingga kini minseok menatap wajah luhan, luhan membenamkan wajah minseok pada dadanya dan tangan satunya memeluk pinggang minseok, lalu minseok merasakan kakinya tak berpijak lagi di tanah, luhan melihat darah yang mulai mengalir di bawah kakinya dan minseok, luhan membawa minseok ke sisi lain diruangan tersebut.  
tap  
sepatu minseok kembali menyentuh lantai kayu ruangan itu, minseok menatap wajah luhan yang terus menatap pintu kayu itu, minseok yang akan memalingkah wajahnya melihat apa yang luhan lihat, tangan dingin luhan menyentuh pipi minseok.  
"jangan lihat, saya yakin anda tak akan mau melihatnya"  
mata biru minseok berubah kelam seakan memberikan ancaman pada sosok yang melayang di depan pintu kayu itu, sosok yeoja berhanbok merah itu menatap luhan dengan senyum misteriusnya, di tangan yeoja itu terdapat sebuah pisau yang sudah terlumuri darah.  
luhan menarik tangan minseok dan membawa minseok dari tempat itu , luhan bisa membaca dengan jelas gerakan bibir yeoja itu yang berkata  
"selanjutnya adalah dia"

~

~  
TBC/END  
ok beres dengan tidk elitnya maaf jika mengecewakan heheheheheeh. ini bener benar aneh deh menurut ku  
jangan lupa RNR  
dan gomawo udah mau baca


	3. Chapter 3

*14 MEI* PAR3  
CAST:  
kim minseok  
xi luhan  
kim joon myun aka suho  
zhang yi xing aka lay  
byun baekhyun  
wu yi fan aka kris

.

* * *

luhan menarik tangan minseok dan membawa minseok dari tempat itu , luhan bisa membaca dengan jelas gerakan bibir yeoja itu yang berkata  
"selanjutnya adalah dia"

.

suho berdiri di taman paviliun, dia menghelankan nafas panjang.

"kenapa mereka bisa sampai ada di sini"  
"saya sendiri tidak tau sajangmin"

sesosok mahluk tinggi besar berpakayan kesatria, berrambut hitam legam sedang berlutut di belakang suho

"stuma"  
"saya sajangmin "  
"apa yang harus aku lakukan satu murid ku sudah menjadi korban dan sekarang putraku ikut terjebak di sini"  
"sajangmin anda tak perlu menghawatirkan tuan muda saya percaya luhan dapat melindunginya, di antara kami ber tiga luhan lah yang terkuat "

suho menundukan wajahnya dan menatap sosok lain yang berdiri di atas genteng paviliun, sosok yang hampir sama dengn sosok yang berlutut di belakang suho hanya saja dia berrambut putih kotor.

"idego"

sosok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan menatap suho

"saya sajangmin"

"kita harus menemukan pohon kembar itu segera, semua tak akan selesai jika kita tak menemukannya "

"saya akan mencoba mencarinya kembali sajangmin "

sosok yang berrambut putih itu pun hilang.

"dan kau stuma fokus lah mencari pohon itu "  
"baik sajangmin, anda tak perlu hawatir anda jelas sudah tau kemampuan luhan sajangmin"  
"yah aku sangat tau kemampuannya, tapi di sini segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi, aku akan mencari sesuatu pergilah bersama idego"  
"baik sajangmin"

dan sosok itu pun ikut menatap bulan purnama yang sedikit tertutup awan

"aku percayakan putraku padamu xi luhan

.

luhan hanya tersenyum dan segera menatap namja yang sibuk memakan rotinya,  
'anda sedang meragukan kemampuan saya sajangmin, benar benar mengecewaka' batin luhan  
luhan kembali menggigit apel yang ada di tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya sibuk mengibas ngibaskan kipasnya,

"lu "  
"hem"  
"apha ahu bhisa"  
"telan makanan anda baru berbicara"

Minseok menelan makanannya dengan susah payah dan merogoh ranselnya mengambil sebuah minuman dan meneguknya

"ada ke sini bukan untuk piknik kan tuan muda"  
"aku manusia aku butuh makan lu"  
"ah saya tau "  
"tapi lu apa kau tak bisa menghilang dan membawaku ketempat appa?"

luhan menatap namja di sampingnya malas

"tak bisa"  
"dasar payah "

luhan menatap minseok tajam.

"sayangnya saya bukan stuma dan idego yang bisa berpindah tempat sesuka mereka, saya ini tipe petarung dan bukan tipe siluman yang senang melarikan diri seperti mereka"  
"stuma idego siapa lagi itu"

luhan menatap minseok malas

"anda sungguh tak tau siapa mereka?"  
"tak tau memang siapa mereka"  
"lupakan saja "

KRAKK

KRAKK

Minseok dan luhan menatap sebuah pohon kecil di sana ada seekor gagak yang terus mengepakkan sayapnya, luhan memincingkan matanya perasaannya mulai tak enak, minseok yang melihat gagak itu seperti kesakitan segera mndekatinya dan luhan menarik tangan minseok, luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher minseok dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh minseok, minseok memegang tangan kekar luhan dengan ke 2 tangannya,

"ada apa lu"  
"diam lah"

luhan terus menatap sekelilingnya.

BRUK

gagak itu terjatuh ke lantai dan mati seketika.

BRAKKK

Mata luhan berubah menjadi hitam dan kipasnya pun telah berubah menjadi pedang, menatap sebuah kotak yang tiba tiba terjatuh di depannya, darah segar mengalir dari kotak itu, minseok meneguk ludahnya kasar.

TAP

TAP

Dua sosok bocah berdiri di atas kotak itu mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah minseok, luhan menatap tajam ke 2 bocah itu.

"anyeong hyung kita bertemu lagi "  
"anjing itu benar benar nakal "  
"haruskah kita menyingkirkannya noona?"  
" hem"  
"kalian pikir kalian siapa?"

TAP

TAP

ke 2 bocah itu trun dari kotak itu dan tersenyum menyeramkan ke arah luhan, tak lama kotak itu berserak dan terbuka lalu sesosok yeoja berhanbok putih muncul, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai wajahnya yang berlumurah darah, juga hanbok putihnya tak luput dari bercak bercak darah. mata minseok membola, luhan melepas pelukannya di leher minseok,

"ada apa tuan "  
"yeoja itu, yeoja yang kita temui di jembatan dan juga yeoja yang tadi berada di kamar itu"

luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan kembali menatap ke 2 bocah itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? kalian memanfaatkan orang mati? benar benar memalukan"

ke dua bocah itu hanya tersenyum pada luhan dan detik berikutnya yeoja di belakang mereka menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang minseok, luhan tak tinggal diam dia segera menyerang yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu hanya menghindar, dan tanpa luhan sadari jaraknya dan minseok bisa dikatakan jauh.

"kenapa kau terus menghindar mahluk rendah "

yeoja itu tersenyum, langkah luhan terhenti dan segera melihat ke belakang, bisa di lihat minseok terus menatap luhan dan luhan baru menyadari sesuatu

"kalian sengaja memisahkan ku dari nya"

luhan berbalik dan mendekati minseok namun langkahnya terhenti saat yeoja itu berdiri tepat di depan nya, menghalangi langkah luhan luhan tak segan segan mengiaskan pedangnya.  
sementara itu minseok terus menatap luhan yang berada di depannya

"anyeong oppa"

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya di sana bocah yeoja itu berjalan mendekati minseok sedangkan bocah satu lagi menghilang entah kenama.

"apa mau mu?"  
"aku ingin mengajak oppa pergi bersama kami ?"  
"aku tak mau"  
"oppa yang membunuh soeun, "  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"yang harusnya mati itu oppa tadi hanya saja appa di bantu oleh anjing nakal itu jadi soeun yang harus menggantikan nya, jadi secara tak langsung oppa lah yang membunuhnya"

minseok terus memundurkan langkahnya

**bruk**

Minseok terjatuh dan tak bisa lagi berserak karna kakinya kini di genggam oleh bocah namja

"hyung mari kita pergi bersama"  
"aku tak mau"

GREB

Mata minseok membola kala merasakan tangan kecil pucat dan dingin itu melingkar di lehernya dan merasakan sebuah kepala menempel pada kepalanya, yeoja kecil itu memeluk minseok dari sisi kirinya.

"ikutlah bersama kami maka kau akan selamat oppa"

Bisik yeoja kecil itu, tubuh minseok membeku, apa lagi saat dagu bocah yeoja itu berada di atas kepalanya dan rambut panjangnya perlahan lahan menutupi kepala minseok.

JLEB

Yeoja kecil itu menghilang begitu saja saat pedang luhan tepat nenancap di punggungnya,

"anjing nakal kau akan tau akibatnya."  
yeoja kecil ituberdiri di belakang namja kecil satunya  
"ayo kita pergi ada orang lain yang mesti kita urus "  
"baik noona"

Mereka pun menghilang, sebelum menghilang yeoja itu tersenyum misterius pada minseok.

GREB

Minseok tiba tiba memeluk luhan dan luhan hanya mengelus punggung dan rambut minseok , lalu menatap mayat yeoja berhanbok putih itu yang kini terkapar di lantai  
'mahluk macam apa mereka? memanfaatkan tubuh dan jiwa yang telah mati, siapa orang yang melakukan ini sebenarnya' batin luhan

.

Minseok dan luhan kembali berjalan setelah minseok mulai tenang, minseok memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke sebuah ruangan.

"ada apa tuan muda?"  
"aku melihat sesuatu"

luhan menatap ke arah pandangan minseok, luhan memang melihat sesuatu bergerak di balik meja namun luhan tak merasakan ada yang aneh di sana, minseok segera berlari menghampiri sesuatu itu tanpa menghiraukan pekikan luhan.  
minseok berdiri tepat di belakang namja berhanbok kuning, yang kini sedang memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah meja.

"LAY "

BRUK

Minseok berteriak senang kala tau namja itu siapa dan namja itu yang di ditahui bernama lay , memekik kesakitan karna kepalanya membentur meja, lay mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bawah meja dan matanya membulat saat melihat minseok dengan senyum cerahnya.

"TUAN MUDA"

Teriak lay tak kalah keras dari minseok

"apa yang anda lakukan di sini ?"  
"aku-"  
"tak bisakah kalian berbicara dengan suara normal?"

luhan menatap 2 manusia yang menatapnya, lay menarik lengan minseok dan menyembunyikan tubuh minseok di punggungnya, lay melempar beberapa kertas mantra ke arah luhan, luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan mengibaskan kipasnya, dan dalam sekali kibas kertas mantra itu menghilang.  
minseok memegang pundak lay

"lay dia"  
"anda tenag saja tuan muda saya akan melindungi anda"

lay melangkahkan kakinya, minseok menepuk jidatnya sedang kan luhan menatap malas pada lay

"sebaiknya kau pergi siluman"

luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap lay seakan akan meremehkan lay, luhan kembali mengibas ngibaskan kipasnya

"kau pikir hanya kertas mantra seperti itu bisa melukai ku? bahkan untuk menyentuh kulitku pun tak bisa "

lay menyinpan kertas mantra di lantai dan sedetik kemudian muncul seekor anjing yang tubuhnya di penuhi kertas mantara

"waw hebat juga bisa melakukan itu "

Anjing itu terus menyerang luhan dan luhan berhasil menghindarinya. hingga sebuah pedang melayang ke arahnya dan bersyukur respon luhan bagus hingga bisa menangkisnya

"sudah hentikan sampai di sini, jangan kau buang buang tenanga untuk melawanku"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"lay dia itu anjing putih ku"

lay menatap minseok tak percaya

"benarkah"

Minseok hanya mengangguk lucu, luhan menarik tangan minseok dan menatap lay

"kau hebat juga, hampir saja kena kalo kena itu bisa menembus kulitku. pedang ,anjing, semua dari kertas mantra, sepertinya kau bisa mengendalikan kertas mantra."

luhan menatap pedang yang di lapisi kertas mantra.

"sudah lama juga aku tak melihat manusia yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa setelah bocah tinggi berrambut pirang itu"

lay hanya cengo mendengar luhan berbicara

"kalian ber 3 tipe yang tak mudah mati"  
"kau sungguh sungguh anjing putih lu"

luhan menatap aneh lay yang menunjukan wajah bodohnya.  
luhan segera saja menarik minseok pergi,

"lay ayo pergi"  
"ah ne "

lay segera mengambil pedangnya dan mengubah kembali anjingnya menjadi kertas mantra. lay segera berlari dan berjalan di belakang luhan dan mnseok, matanya terus menatap sosok luhan

"siapa bocah tinggi berrambut pirang yang kau maksud lu"  
"entah lah yang pasti dia salah satu murid suho sajangmin, jika bukan karna janjiku yang telah melakukan sumpah setia, aku malas sekali menghadapi bocah itu, meski aku akui dia punya bakat dan kemampuan, tapi tetap di mataku hanya suho sajangmin lah manusia yang aku akui kehebatannya"

Minseok tersenyum banga pada appanya itu

"AHA AKU INGAT"

Minseok dan luhan memberhentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke belakang.

"apa yang kau ingat lay"  
"kau"

lay menunjuk luhan dan luhan segera menangkis lengan lay yang menunjuk ke arahnya

"lancang sekali kau menujuk wajahku"  
"kau adalah siluman bangsawan kan? siluman anjing putih salah satu siluman dengn derajat tertinggi di kasta siluman"

luhan tersenyum bangga

"yang sangat sombong, seenaknya dan tipe siluman yang malas berubah wujud"

senyuman luhan luntur seketikan dan di gantikan oleh kekehan minseok

"dari mana kau mendapatkan info murahan itu"  
"suho sajangmin, beliau bilang kau ini siluman yang paling hebat yang pernah beliau lawan, namun kau ini terlalu sombong hingga membuat kau kalah dariBeliau, di tambah lagi kau tipe yang malas sekali berubah ujud bahkan kris hyung harus menunggu mu selama sebulansampai kau mau merubah dirimu seperti itu. dan latihan kau jadikan sungguhan hingga membuat kris hyung hanpir saja mati benar benar siluman yang seenajknya"  
"kakek tua itu bosan hidup rupanya"

Minseok terbahak bahak mendengar penjelasan lay, lay itu memang polos, pelupa, dan tipe yang akan berbicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"jika saja situasinya tak seperti ini aku akan mengirim mu bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa"

luhan terus saja mendengus dan mulai berjalan kembali di ikuti oleh minseok di sampingnya dan lay di belakang mereka, minseok terus menatap luhan dari samping yang terlihat sangat tampan di lihat dari samping.

"tapi bocah siapa namamu?"  
"zhang yi xing tapi aku biasa di panggil lay"  
"kau sangat pintar memanfaatkan kertas mantra dengan menempel kertas mantra pada pedangmu hingga pedang mu itu bisa memusnahkan sekelas siluman"

lay hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari luhan.

" suho memang hebat, bukan hanya bocah pirang yang memiliki kemampuan yang hanpir sama dengan suho, dia punya bocah bermarga byun, yang bisa merasakan aura dan mengatur aura dengan mudahnya, juga memilikimu yang ahli dalam kertas mantra, aku jarang sekali melihat manusia yang dengan kemampuan seperti mu"

" lu ada apa dengan mu tak biasanya kau memanggil apPa tanpa embel embel sajangmin"  
"rasa hormatku berkurang karna kakek tua berengsek itu mencemari nama baikku di depan murid muridnya"

lay dan minseok nya melongo mendengar pernyataan luhan dan mereka berpikir luhan itu mudah tersinggung

.

suho tertawa di bawah bulan purnama.

"luhan kau memang keras kepala dan dan mudah sekali tersulut emosi"

suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki paviliun saat tangan putihnya membuka pintu di dalam telah berdiri 3 sosok dengan hanbok merahnya di ruangan itu berdiri yeoja berranbut panjang dan 2 bocah itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya  
suho memasuki bangunan itu dan saat suho memasuki paviliun itu pintu itu tertutup dan ter dapat sebuah lingkaran dengan tulisan yang sama dengan yang dia temui di pintu gerbang, dan saat suho menatap ke arah di mana ke 3 sossok itu berdiri mereka telah menghilang

"mereka mengurungku di sini? lai pula pintu ini tak akan bisa di buka dari dalam sehebat apapun kemampuan ku, lagi pula tempat ini menekan aura ku sial "

TAP

baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menelan ludanya kasar, kris yang melihatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap baekhyun

"ada apa baek"  
"ini tak mungkin"

dahi kris mengkerut

"apa maksudmu?"  
"aku tak dapat merasakan aura suho sajangmin"

TRAK

lilin yang di pegang kris jatun ke lantai.

"kau tak sedang bercanda kan baek"  
"aku tak mungkin bercanda hyung "

BRUK

PRANG

TRANG

baeknyun dan kris menatap sekelilingnya terdapat banyak siluman yang mendekati mereka,

"suho sajangmin tak mungkin terbunuh"

kris menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung baekhyun

"itu memang benar sepertinya ada yang sengaja menekan aura suho sajangmin hingga membuat kita jadi santapan siluman siluman ini"  
" kenyataan bahwa lenyapnya aura suho sajangmin membuat siluman siluman ini lebih agresif "  
"aku menghawatirkan jungho hyung"  
"aku pun sama baek"

mata luhan berubah warna dan dia terus menatap sekitar lay pun tak kalah waspadanya, lalu muncullah beberapa siluman di depan mereka

"aura yang menekan keberadaan mereka telah hilang jadi mereka sekarang bebas berkeliaran " ucap lay memandang ke seluruh siluman di depan mereka.  
"suho sajangmin"  
"appa kenapa"  
"kakek tua itu tak mungkin mati, mungkin dia sengaja menghilangkan auranya untuk mengetes kalian bocah"

lay menatap luhan tak suka tapi luhan tak perduli.

"siluman siluman itu menatap minseok dan luhan jelas menyadarinya. luhan berdiri di depan minseok kalian menginginkannya langkahi dulu mayat ku, itu pun jika kalian mampu mahluk rendah"  
lay menatap luhan yang memancarkan aura yang mengerikan.  
"anjing putih lu"

luhan memandang lay dengan mata kelamnya

"pergilah bawa tuan muda, jangan habiskan tenagamu di sini aku bisa menanganinya sendiri"  
"cih aku benci di perintah manusia itu aib bagiku"  
"ini bukan perintah tapi permintaan "

luhan menatap lama lay dan pada ahirnya luhan menarik tangan minseok dan membawa pergi minseok menjauh dari siluman siluman itu, minseok menatap punggung lay.

"lay"  
"bocah itu sangat hebat jadi kau tak perlu hawatir"

KREKK

pintu kamar itu di tutup oleh luhan dan luhan menggigit telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan meneteskannya di pinggir pintu.

"beristirahatlah "

minseok menatap luhan dengan mata beningnya

"aku tak bisa tidur lu"

luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya

"kemari lah"

luhan menepuk perutnya dan minseok tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di perut luhan

"bagai mana jika aku tak ada apa kau tak akan tidur?"  
"mungkin"

minseok menyamankan posisinya dan luhan mengelus kepala minseok

minseok membuka matanya di sana tak ada luhan, minseok segera berdiri dan membuka pintu di depanhya ada taman dan juga sebuah kolam kecil, di kolam itu berdiri seorang yeoja berhanbok merah darah, rambutnya pun masih rapih dan yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik sekali. di depannya berdiri seorang namja dengan pakayan mentrinya, minseok tak dapat melihat sosok itu minseok hanya melihat punggung namja itu dan saat minseok akan melangkah mendekati mereka tiba tiba tanganya di genggam oleh seseorang, mata minseok membulat kala melihat orang di sampingnya, seorang yeoja yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan yeoja yang berdiri di depan kolam hanya saja yeoja di sampingnya ini rambutnya tergerai bau amis tercium dari tubuhnya di tambah lagi hanboknya yang kotor, yeoja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada minseok, minseok tak dapat bergerak sama sekali dan yeoja itu menyentuh pundak minseok, saat wajah yeoja itu semakin dekat dengan minseok

TRENG

lonceng di pergelangan tangan minseok berbunyi dan sosok iti menghilang dalam sekejap.

minseok mendudukkan dirinya, luhan sudah duduk di samping minseok

"kau baik baik saja?"

minseok menatap aneh luhan"

"apa maksudmu?"  
l

uhan menarik jaket minseok dan menatap bahunya, luhan berdecak kesal dan luhan menarik lengan minseok lalu menyingsingkan lengan jaket minseok, mata minseok terbelalak saat melihat pergelangan tangnnya, di pergelangan tanganya ada bekas genggaman tangan berwarna hitam

"mahluk rendah beraninya mereka menyerang dalam mimpi"

TBC/END  
ok ku rasa sampai di sini. ini geje sumpah ahhhh mian bila mengecewakan, bagai mana bagai mana part ini?  
ok jangan lupa RNR NYA  
n GOMAWO UDAH MAU BACA FF ANEH KU


	4. Chapter 4

*14 MEI* PART 4  
CAST:  
-kim minseok  
-xi luhan  
-kim joon myeon aka suho  
-zhang yi xing aka lay  
-wu yi fan aka kris  
-byun baekhyun

luhan menarik jaket minseok dan menatap bahunya, luhan berdecak kesal dan luhan menarik lengan minseok lalu menyingsingkan lengan jaket minseok, mata minseok terbelalak saat melihat pergelangan tangnnya, di pergelangan tanganya ada bekas genggaman tangan berwarna hitam

"mahluk rendah beraninya mereka menyerang dalam mimpi"

luhan menggeram kesal pasalnya semua sudah dia lakukan namun bekas di tangngan dan bahu minseok tak kunjunghilang. minseok yang melihat luhan uring uringan tak jelas ahirnya menarik lengan luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher luhan dan minseok menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap mata hitam luhan.

"tenang lah lu, aku akan baik baik saja."

nafas luhan mulai teratur dan mata hitamnya berubah menjadi biru kembali, minseok tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya di leher luhan.

"begitukan lebih baik , ayo kita pergi mencari appa lalu kita akan pulang bersama"  
minseok menarik tangan luhan untuk segera pergi dari paviliun itu menuju paviliun yang lain, minseok dan luhan kini mulai berjalan di sebuah kolam yang cukup luas.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

langkah minseok dan luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan namja, minseok berlari ke arah sumber suara di ikuti luhan di belakangnya. mata minseok membola saat melihat siapa yang kini sedang di serang oleh sekumpulan mahluk,

"jung ho "  
luhan menatap minseok  
"anda mengenalnya?"  
"dia salah satu murid appa lu, kau tak tau?"  
"saya tak pernah mau tau"  
minseok memutar bola matanya jengah  
"cepat tolong dia"  
"saya"

luhan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"iya kau memang siapa lagi tak mungkin aku kan"

"aku tak mau "  
"kau ini benar benar cepat tolong dia"  
"aku bilang tak mau "  
"ya sudah kalo begitu biar aku saja"  
"sana kalo anda berani"

minseok mengerang frustasi karna pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tak berani. dengan seluruh kekuatannya minseok mulai melangkah ke depan, dan saat minseok akan mendekati jungho tanganya di tarik oleh luhan.

"tetap di belakang saya anda mengarti?"  
minseok tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati jungho. jungho yang kaget akan kedatangan luhan yang menolongnya segera berdiri.  
"kau tak apa apa?"  
"tuan muda"  
"tak perlu bernostalgia di sini pergilah agak menjauh dari sini dan lindungi tuan muda jika terjadi sesuatu padanya jangan harap kau akan selamat"

luhan menatap jungho, jungho menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menepi ke sisi kolam bersama minseok, tapi tanpa mereka sadari di kolam tersebut muncul seorang yeoja berhanbok merah dan mulai merangkak ke bawah kaki minseok, mata minseok membulat kala merasakan sebuah tangan pucat melingkar di leher nya, minseok segera menarik lengan jungho, jungho berbalik dan matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat seorang yeoja memeluk minseok dari belakang.

BYURRRRR

namun bukannya menolong minseok jungho malah mendorong mInseok hingga minseok dan yeoja itu jatuh ke kolam.  
minseok benar benar tak menyangka jika jungho yang ingin dia tolong malah mendorongnya begitu saja. kini minseok merasa mulai sesak di tanggorokannya, minseok tak dapat bernafas, minseok pun mencoba untuk naik ke permukaan, minseok tak menyangka jika kolam sedalam ini, namun sayang saat minseok akan naik ke permukaan kakinya di tarik oleh yeoja berhanbok merah itu dan di sekeliling minseok merasakan banyak sekali rambut di sekitarnya, sampai ahirnya minseok meronta ronta agar lepas dari yeoja itu namuan bukannya lepas kini wajah yeoja itu tepat berada di depan wajah minseok, minseok dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu dan saat minseok menatap mata yeoja itu lama pandangan minseok menjadi gelap.

minseok membuka matanya dia berada di sebuah kamar, minseok segera bangun dari tidurnya dan segera melangkah ke luar, sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahnya membuat minseok harus memejamkan matanya dan menghalangi sinar matahari menembus matanya. saat minseok sudah terbiasa dia melihat punggung seorang yeoja berhanbok merah, dan di depan mereka berdiri seorang yeoja lain yang juga berhanbook sama yeoja di depannya, yeoja di depannya sangat cantik yeoja yang sama dengan yeoja yang minseok temui di dalam mimpi minseok tempohari, minseok sempat berpikir jika yeoja itulah hantu yang sering berkeliaran di sekitarnya.  
tak lama muncullah namja berpakayan ala mentri dan berbicara dengan yeoja yang berdiri di pinggir kolam. mereka terlihat sedang berbincang,  
minseok merasa tak dapat mengeluarkan suara dan tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"yi jung"  
"ne appa "  
"kemarilah"

yeoja yang berada di depan minseok segera menghampiri ke dua orang yang kini berdiri di sanping kolam .

"ok jung kau yakin"  
"saya yakin appa"  
"yi jung "  
"ne appa" yeoja yang berada di depan minseok mengangguk antusias sedangkah yeoja yang berada di depan namja mentri itu yang bernama ok jung hanya tersenyum melihat nya  
"ok jung merelakan kau yang menikah dengan jendral kang "  
"apa itu benar eoni?"

ok jung hanya tersenyum, dan senyumnya itu sangat manis dan terlihat sangat cantik, minseok entah kenapa tak bisa melangkah ke sisi kanan atau sisi kiri yi jung, minseok hanya dapat melihat dan mengikuti punggung yi jung,  
kini minseok entah akan pergi kemana bersama dengan yi jung dan ok jung, mereka terlihat pergi menjauhi paviliun, menuju sebuah tebing, di sana ada sebatang pohoh di pinggir tebing itu,

"eoni kenapa kita ada di sini?"  
"ini sudah tradisi keluarga yi jung, kau tak boleh protes"  
"tapi kakiku pegal "  
"bertahan lah sebentar "

yi jung ahirnya hanya melihat sekitarnya.

"eoni?"  
"hem"  
"itu apa?"

ok jung melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk yi jung.

"oh itu tempat persembahan "  
"persembahan apa eoni "  
"entah lah aku belum penah ke sana "  
"bagai mana jika kita ke sana"

ok jung menghelan kan nafasnya dan menatap ke bawah tebing, di sana tergantung tangga yang terbuat dari tali.

"baik lah ayo "  
"kau duluan eoni"

ok jung mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke tali itu saat sampai di tengah tiba tiba tali itu tertiup oleh angin dan ok jung yang kaget segera mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tersebut, setelah semua terkendali dia mulai menurininya lagi, ok jung turun dengan selamat begitu pun yi jung, mereka memasuki gua dan di sana hanya terdapat sebuah kotak yang di tutup oleh kain putih dan juga beberapa lilin, yi jung mengerang kecewa sedangkan ok jung hanya tersenyum.

"sudah sekarang ayo kita pergi "  
"iya eoni"

ok jung menaiki tangga itu lagi lebih dulu, setelah ok jung sampai di atas kini giliran yi jung namun naas saat yi jung sampai di tengah satu penyanggah tali itu terlepas hingga membuat genggaman tangan yi jung pada tali itu terlepas dan kini hanya tangan kirinya yang memegang beban tubuhnya

"ok jung eoni tolong aku"  
ok jungmen coba menggapai tangan yi jung  
"tangan ku tak sampai yi jung"  
"ok jung eoni, "  
"mian yi jung"

ok jung menendang penyanggah sattu satunya tali tersebut dan hal itu membuat yi jung jatuh dan kepalanya membentur kepalanya dan darah seger mengalir di kepalanya, minseok menutup mulutnya kakinya tak dapat ia gerakan, hingga darah itu mengalir ke sepatunya. dan saat minseok menatap ke arah depan yi jung mulai mencoba berdiri rambutnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya dan yi jung mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai minseok, minseok menelan ludahnya kasar, yijung semakin melangkah mendekati minseok dengan langkah tertatih tatih dan hanbok merahnya yang kotor juga darah yang terus menetes ke tanah, yi jung mengnengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap minseok, mata minseok membola saat melihat wajah yi jung, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ok jung

"kalin kembar?"  
"jang...ok...jong...kau...harus...mati"

yijung semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada minseok ,menseok hanya dapat memejamkan matanya.

"tuan muda bangun lah"

minseok merasakan pelukan dari luhan dan minseok mendengar suara luhan.

"tuan muda"

benar benar suara luhan , minseok membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah luhan, minseok segera memeluk luhan dan menangis di pelukannya

"aku takut lu"  
"maaf aku tak bisa menjaga mu"

minseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah luhan yang terus menatap ke arah depan

"di mana jung ho?"

luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan minseok

DUK

DUK

DUK

"LEPASKAN AKU "

minseok mengalihkan pandangannya di sana ada kotak beser dan di samping kotak itu berdiri yeoja berhanbok merah dan juga ke 2 bocah itu. di dalah kotak itu terdengar suara jungho, dan minseok yakin jungho ada di dalam kotak tersebut. yeoja berhambok merah itu melangkah gontai dengan rambut yang menyapu tanah, minseok terus menatap yeoja itu, yeoja itu membuka kotak tersebut dan memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam kotak tersebut saat tangan pucatnya akan menutp kotak tersebut.

"JANG YI JUNG"  
yeoja itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap minseok sekilas lalu tersenyum dan menutup kotak itu , beberapa helayan rambut nyamasih terlihat di l

uar kotak tersebut, dan terdengarlah suara pekikan di dalam kotak tersebut, setelah itu ke 2 bocah itu menghilang dan rambut yang terlihat itu tertarik kedalam kotak tersebut, minseok mendekati kotak tersebut dan saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, luhan segera memeluk minseok.

"jangan banyak bergerak jika anda tak ingin celaka tuan muda"  
"apa maksud mu lu?"

minseok melihat tangannya di sana yang kini berubah warna menjadi hitam,

"aku kenapa lu "  
luhan memeluk minseok dan memberikan ke tenangan pada minseok  
"tenang lah, tak apa apa, asal anda tak banyak bergerak"  
minseok memeluk luhan erat, rasanya minseok merasakan sesak pada nafasnya dan minseok merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

kris dan baekhyun menghelankan nafas mereka, baru saja mereka selesai berdoa.

'kini hanya tinggal kita, lay dan juga tuan muda"  
"itu memang benar kris hyung, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti aura tuan muda, aku harus segera ke sana jika tidak aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadipada tuan muda"  
"ayo kita pergi ke tempat tuan muda"  
"yah berdoa lah semoga kita bisa"

kris dan baekhyun segera berlari.

lay berjalan di sebuah lorong  
"baik lah sekarang aku ada di mana? apa aku sudah melewati tempat ini atau belum yah "

lay menempelkan telunjuknya di dagunya mencoba berpikir, namun fokus lay teralih kala mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, lay sedera bersembunyi, terlihat seorang namja setengah baya berjalan menghampirinya dan di sampingnya seorang namja kecil berhanbok merah mengikuti langkah namja bermambok mentri tersebut

"yi jung seper tinya mulai tak terkendali sajangmin, ada harus segera menyerahkan oj jung padanya "  
"ini belum selesai belum saat nya aku menyerah kan ok jung pada yi jung, aku masih membutuh kan ok jung "  
"tap sajangmin jika seperti itu terus kemungkinan anda pun akan menjadi incaran yi jung"  
"masih banyak orang di sini "  
"saya menagerti sajangmin"

namja berhanbok mentri itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan sedangkan namja kecil itu menatap ke arah lay

"sial aku ketahuan"

suho melihat lihat sekitar kini dia berada di sebuah gua bertanya bagai mana suho bisa berada di sana ? suho itu hebat dia menghancurkan sebuah segel yang ada di lantai ruangan yang mengurungnya dan pada ahirnya dia malah tersesat di sebuah gua yang penuh dengan mayat . banyak sekali mayat yang tergantung di sana dan juga kotak kotak yang bersimbah darah, ssho menatap sebuah kotak yang tergeletak bi sisi ruangan, suho menghampiri kotak itu dan membukanya, suho menghelankan nafasnya dan mulai berdoa.

"kau anak yang baik jiho semoga kau tenang di sana "

TREK

suho segera mengalihkan pandangnnya ke sumber suara dan suho melihat, hanbok merah yang masuk ke dalam sebuah tikungan, suho segera mengejarnya dan, suho kini bisa melihat punggung yeeoja itu  
"nona tunggu"

bukannya menurutipermintaan suho yeoja itumalah semakin menjauh.  
sampai ahirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah sungai kecil yang di aliri air ah tidak itu seperti darah. yeoja itu berhenti melangkah danberbalik menghadap suho, di samping yeoja itu muncul seorang yeoja kecil berhanbok merah.

"nona ada pargi lagi "  
yeoja kecil itu menatap yeoja di sampingnya

"aku malas harus terus terkurung di ruangan itu"  
"anda tau akibatnya kan jika anda pergi "  
"aku tau "

suho nanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka

"kalian siapa?"

yeoja itu menatap suho dan tersenyum

"jang ok jung, aku jang ok jung"

TBC/END  
ok ini makin aneh aja hehehehe  
ok aku minta RNRnya  
dan GOMAWO udah mau baca heheheheh


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

*14 MEI* PART 5

CAST:

-kim minseok

-xi luhan

-kim joon myeon aka suho

-zhang yi xing aka lay

-wu yi fan aka kris

-byun baekhyun

* * *

Minseok terus memeluk lengan luhan dan menyandarkankepalanya di pundak luhan, nafasnya terengah engah peluh membanjiri wajah minseok, di tambah lagi wajah minseok yang semakin pucat membuat luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa berhenti lu"

"alangkah lebih baik jika kita beristirahat sejenak tuan muda"

Minseok menggelengkah kepalanya

"tapi tuan muda"

"aku... hanya ... takut ... tak ... dapat .. bertahan lebih lama dari ... ini ... aku harus bertemu appa .."

luhan membalik tubuhnya jadi berhadapan dengan minseok, dan tanpa aba aba luhan memeluk tubuh lemah minseok, minseok mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan di pinggang luhan. luhan mengelus rambut dan punggung minseok.

"saya berjanji akan mempertemukan anda dengan suho .juga keluar dari tempat ini dengan keadaan baik baik saja"

Minseok tak menjawabpertanyaan luhan perlahan namunpasti pelukan di pinggang luhan semakin melemahdan terlepas

.

.

.

suho terus menatap dua sosok di depannya.

"nona ayo kita kembali. tak ada gunanya melawannya"

"pergilah "

"tapi nona"

"AKU BILANG PERGI"

"nona"

"jangan beR Lagak sok baik di depan ku. kau pikir aku akan melupakan kejadian itu? kalian dan appa sama saja "

"nona kami melakukan ini karna ingin melindungi anda"

"melindungiku, untuk di jadikan korban terahir yi jung"

"nona"

"pergi lah "

"tap nona"

"pergi atau aku yang akan menemui yijung sekarang"

"baiklah. tapi nona tawaran kami masih berlaku sampai sekarang"

"aku tau pergilah"

yeoja kecil berhanbok merah itu menghilang meninggalkan ok jung dan suho di tempat itu.

"kenapa anda tak bersuara tuan "

"kau bukan manusia"

Mata ok jung membulat kala mendengarkan ucapan suho.

"apa maksud anda tuan"

"kau jelas bukan manusia"

"aku manusia tentu saja aku manusia'

"kau bertahan hidup dengan mengorbankan hidup orang lain apa itu bisa di sebut manusia"

"tidak bukan aku sungguh bukan aku."

ok jung terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur

"itu bukan aku BUKAN AKU, BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKA BUKAN"

BRUK

oK jung menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah dan menjambak rambutnya kasar dan terus berteriak histeris, suho mendekati ok jung dan berjongkok didepannya.

"hentikan lah semua ini beri tau aku di mana pohon kembar itu "

ok jung mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap suho.

"pohon kenbar. aku dan yi jung"

.

.

.

kini luhan dan minseok sedang duduk di bawah pohon dibelakang paviliun dengan posisi minseok yang duduk di pangkuan luhan, dengan kepala yang di sandarkan di dada luhan.

"lu"

"saya tuan muda"

minseok tersenyum dengn wajah pucatnya

"bisakah kau memanggil namaku?"

"hem"

minseok menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah luhan yang juga menatapnya.

"lu... ..gil.. namaku.. aku.. ingin..men..dengar..nya."

"minseok, kim.. min.. seok "

minseok mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi luhan dan mengelusnya

" lu ... pernahkah.. aku ber..kata .. jika .. kau sangat.. tampan"

suara minseok semakin rendah bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga luhan, luhan menggenggam tangan minseok yang masih ada dipipi luhan.

" aku akan mengatakannya sekarang lu... mungkin aku akan di anggap gila jika mengatakan ini... kau tau lu... jantungku selalu berdebar saat kau selalu berada di sampingku... aku tau lu... dari pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu... kau tau lu... sekian lama aku bersamamu rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta... mungkin aku akan di anggap gila saat aku berkata aku mencintai anjing putih peliharaanku... tapi lu kali ini biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk yang terahir kalinya"

luhan terus menatap mata minseok yang sekarang ini mulai sayu.

"pabo kau tak perlu memintanya minseok. kau tau apa alasan ku mau membuat janji setia pada suho"

minseok menggeleng lemah

"alasan terbeasrku adalah dirimu kim minseok . kau,bocah kecil yang dulu aku temui, bocah yang menangis dan membuat ku merasakan perasaan aneh perasaan yang belum pernah ku rasakan selama beribu ribu tahun aku hidup. malam itu-

[FLASBACK]

luhan berdiri angkuh di atas rumah merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajah, hanbok dan rambut putihnya.

TING

TING

2 lonceng di ujung kipasnya terus berdenting membuat suasana tenang luhan semakin sempurna tapi luhan harus menelan kekecewaan saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan seorang bocah, dengan malas luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah. terlihat aura mencekam di rumahitu. luhan ahirnya datang ke rumah tersebut dan berdiri di balik jendela ,luhan dapat melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang terbaring lemah di kelilingi aura hitam

"yeoja ini tak akan bertahan lagi dia pasti mati"

SREK

TING

TING

TNG

luhan membuka kipasnya dan mengibas ngibaskannya di wajahnya juga senyum mengerikan tercetak di wajah luhan

"melihat seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mati cukup menyenangkan"

Egois itulah julukan luhan siluman bangsawan yang sejujurnya jika dia memang berniat menolong yeoja yang kini sedang bertahan hidup didepannya ini pasti yeoja terseut sudah segar bugar, tapi luhan tetap lah luhan yang tak akan mau ikut campur dengan urusan manusia itulah luhan

CEKLEK

Gerakan luhan terhenti saat melihat seoang bocah dengn pipi gembalnya dan ber kulit putih yang kini sedang memeluk boneka beruang, juga jejak air mata di pipinya membuat luhan benci, benci melihat air mata mengalir dari matanya. bocah itu menduduk kan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"eomaa hiks bangun lah, hiks appa belum pulang.. sokie takut umma"

bocah itu meguncang guncang tubuh yang kini sudah tak bernyawa

"umma bangun hiks umma hiks"

perlahan namun pasti aura hitam itu kini mulai menyelimuti tubuh kecil bocah itu.

TING

satu kibasan kipas luhan membuat aura itu lenyap seketika,luhan menatap kipasnya heran,

"apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?"

luhan menatap bocah yang kini terus menangis semakin kencang karna sang eomma tak kunjung bangun. ada rasa ingin melindungi dari diri luhan.

DEG

jantung luhan berdetak semakin kencang kala melihat bocah itu menangis semakin keras. luhan meremas dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak,luhan bukan siluman lemah luhan sangat kuat tapi melihat seorang bocah mengis meraung raung di depan matanya membuat dia lumpuh seketika, dan mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh yang tak pernah luhan rasakan selama dia hidup sebagai siluman.

.

.

luhan berdiri di balik pohon matanya terus menatap bocah yang semalam sukses menyita perhatiannya. bocah itu kini berada di pangkuan seorang namja, kini dia sedang tertidur setelah menangis meraung raung saat jasad sang eomma di kebumikan.

saat luhan mengalihkan pandangnnya pada namja yang memangkunya luhan sedikit tersentak saat matanya memandang ke arah luhan ,luhan bisa merasakan rasa tak suka di sorot matanya itu.

SRENG

Dua buah pedang tepat berada di leher luhan di sisi kiri dan kanan luhan terlihat dua sosok mahluk berpakayan kesatria , mengarahkan pedang mereka di leher luhan.

"dua mahluk penjaga seperti kalian tak akan mampu melawanku."

Treng

Dengan gerakan cepat luhan bisa lolos dari dua mahluk yang menghimpit nya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sosok dengan rambut putih kotor mulai membuka suaranya.

"apa aku tak boleh jika berada di sini"

"kami tak suka cara memandangmu pada tuan muda kami"

Kini sosok yang berrambut hitam legam yang berbicara

"aku malas meladeni kalian tapi jika kalian, terus menggangguku aku yang akan memusnahkan kalian.'

Luhan tak mau banyak berbicara lagi dia lebih memilih menyelesaikannya dengan bertarung, kipasnya yang kini berubah menjadi pedang mengayun dengan indah di udara membuat ke 2 mahluk yang badannya juga tingginya 2 kali lebih besar dari luhan tak berkutik melawan luhan, sampai ahirnya mereka memilih menghilang, luhan mendengus kecil .

"aku benci tipe siluman seperti mereka yang bisa kabur saat mendesak "

.

.

.

Di bawah bulan purnama di atas hamparan ilalang luhan berdiri beberapa meter di depan suho dan ke 2 mahluk yang berdiri di belakangnya.

SREK

TING

TING

Luhan membuka kipasnya dan mengibas ngibaskannya, sedangkan suho menatap tajam luhan.

" apa tujuan silumah bangsawan yang terhormat seperti dirimu yang terus memperhatikan putraku"

"putramu yah, tapi apa seperti itu ucapan terimakasih mu pada ku yang telah menolong putramu"

"aku masih belum tau tujuan mu jadi aku masih harus menyimpan kata terimakasih ku padamu"

Tawa luhan menggema di sana

"kau manusia tapi angkuh sekali'

"kau jelas lebih angkuh dariku"

"kau pintar sekali bersilat lidah tapi aku tak yakin kau lebih hebat dariku dalam hal lain "

Luhan tanpa aba aba menyerang suho di depannya, beruntung suho memiliki reflek yang luar biasa sehingga bisa menghindari luhan. Luhan terus menyerang tanpa memberi kesempatan suho untuk menyerang balik dirinya.

TRENG

Suara pedang suho dan luhan menggema, suho mencoba bertahan sedangkan luhan terus menekan pedangnya hingga pengnya beberapa senti lagi menyentuh wajah suho

"bagai mana jika kita membuat perjanjian"

"perjanjian apa maksudmu?'

"kau serah kan putramu padaku maka aku akan mengikutipermintaan mu"

TRENG

Suho menghenpaskan pedang luhan dan menatap luhan garang,wajahnya merah menahan amarah

"kau pikir aku ini apa? Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan putraku sekalipun kau memberikan aku dunia ini beserta isinya bahkan nyawa mupun tak akan mampu membuat ku memberikan putra ku pada mu"

SRENG

Ujung pedang suho kini tepat berada di ddepan wajah luhan.

"untuk ukuran manusia kau sungguh sungguh hebat"

"dan untuk ukuran siluman kau cukup berani meminta putraku secara terang terangan. Pergi lah jauhi putraku dan jangan pernah muncul didepan nya lagi"

"maaf mengecewakan mu tapi aku tak bisa "

"KAU'

SRET

CRAS

Suho mengayunkan pedangnya dan lugan menahanya dengan tanganya darah mengalir di lengan luhan

"kau bisa tak percaya pada omonganku tapi pertama kali aku melihat putramu aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, dia bisa menghancurkan komitmenku selama ini hanya dalam beberapa detik saja,ini kali pertama aku melindungi manusia juga kali pertama aku merasakan tak berguna saat melihat air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari matanya dan kau memintaku untuk menjauhinya,kurasa aku tak akan sanggup"

Suho menatap luhan lekat.

TRENG

Suho melepaskan pedangnya dari genggaman tangannya dan menghelankannafasnya

"aku akan percaya jika kau membuat janji setia padaku '

Ucapan suho berhasil membuat mata luhan membola, janji setia siluman pada manusia sama saja dengan bunuh diri apa lagi bila sluman setingkat luhan, bukan hanya tak bisa membunuh tuannya siluman yang membuat janji setia akan mati jika tuannya mati dan sebagian dari kekuatannya akan menhilang juga siluman yang membuat janji setia pada manusia akan terikat pada orang tersebut seumur hidupnya. Dan siluman sekelas luhan tak pernah memiliki sejarah membuat janji setia pada manusia.

Luhan tersenyum dan berdiri di depan suho.

"siapa nama puta mu"

'kenapa"

"aku hanya ingin tau sebelun aku melakukan janji itu "

"kim minseok '

"ok.'

BRUK

Luhan berlutut di depan suho, suho benar benar kaget saat melihatnya, siluman seperti luhan rela menjatuhkan hargadirinya ke dalam jurang terdalam hanya untuk putranya.

"dengan saksi udara langit dan tanah yang ku pijak ini aku xi luhan menyatakan aku akan bersumpah setia dan aku akan menyerah kan jiwa dan ragaku untuk seorang manusia –"

Luhan menatap wajah suho dan tersenyum miring pada suho

"aku berjanji akan setia pada seorang manusia bernama ...kim ..."

luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat suho menyerjitkan dahinya.

"minseok "

Mata suho membola. Dia tak menyangka luhan akan melakukannya.

"KAU "

Luhan berdiri di depan suho. dan membersihkan debu debu yang menempel di bajunya.

"aku tak mau menyia nyiakan jiwa dan raga ku hanya untuk melindungi mu"

"kau melakukan janji yang di luar dugaan ku, baik kau atau minseok tak akan bisa lepas satu samalain karna kau hanya menyerah kan jiwa dan raga mu hanya untuk minseok "

"kau tak suka "

Suho tertawa, dan memegang bahu luhan

"aku serahkan putraku padamu xi luhan"

Luhan menyingkirkan lengan suho dari bahunya

"jangan sembarangan menyentuhku kakek tua "

WUSS

Mata suho kembali membola kala melihat bentuk anjing dari xi luhan, dia duduk dengan anggun dengan ke tiga ekornya yang bergerak tak beraturan, bulu putihnya yang semakin bersinar di bawah sinar bulan purnama, dia menjilati lengannya yang terluka, dan setelah itu dia melenggang pergi begitu saja melewati suho yang masih terpesona pada anjing putih itu.

Luhan membalikkan badanya dan menatap tajam suho, seolah tersadar dari mimpi suho melangkah kan kakinya mengikuti luhan dan berjalan disampingnya

"stuma, idego pulanglah"

Dengan ucapan itu ke 2 mahluk yang terus pada posisinya dari awal kedatangan mereka sampai sekarang ahirnya menghilang.

'dasar 2 mahluk tak berguna. Apa mereka hanya bisa menghilang? Mereka hanya memiliki tampang menyeramkan saja tapi kemampuan nolbesar.'

Runtuk luhan dalam hati

"meski begitu mereka sangat patuh padaku "

'sayangnya aku tak akan pernah mau patuh padamu kakek tua'

"kau ini terserah saja lah"

Luhan dan suho berjalan menuju kediaman suho, di lihat dar isisi lain mungkin suho seakan akan berbicara sendiri sedangkan luhan berjalan dengan sangat anggun tanpa gonggongan atau suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari bibirnya, yah suho secara tak langsung terikat dengan luhan sehingga dia bisa mendengar suara hati luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri berjajar di depan minseok yang kini sedang menjerit histeris dan terus memeluk suho hingga membuat baju yang suho kenakan mulai tak berbentuk.

'ayo lah soke kau harus memilih diantara mereka siapa yang akan kau pilih"

"appa ingin cemua teman cukie menangic ceperti cokie"

'memang kenapa"

"appa tak liat ke 2 monstel itu. Meleka menakutkan cukie takut appa"

"kalo begitu bagai mana dengan anjing putih itu?"

"cukie tak mau dia cama caja appa tak lihat tubuhnya yang becal itu, bagai mana jika cokie nanti di gigit"

"tak akan dia siluman sokie"

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan dan mulai melangkah mendekati minseok yang terus memendamkan wajahnya di dada suho. Luhan menyentuh pundak minseok hingga membuat minseok mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap luhan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi minseok

SLAP

Luhan menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi minseok. Sejenak minseok tersenyum cerah dan menatap suho

"aku memilih dia appa"

Suho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut minseok

"jaga lah dia sokie"

"ne appa"

minseok tersenyun menatap suho, dan kembali menatap luhan .

"ayo—"

Minseok terlihat berpikir, suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya ini

"lu . kau bisa memanggilnya lu"

Luhan melihat suho dengan tajam seakan protes dengan keputusan sepihak suho yang seenak jidatnya memberinya nama panggilan yang menurutnya aneh, luhan berpikir dia sudah tak punya harga diri yang patut untuk dia pertahankan. Sedangkan suho malah memandang luhan dengan tampang polosnya.

"ayo lu kita main bola "

Luhan menatap minseok tajam. Sedangkan minseok tak tau kenapa malah bisa mengerti dengan jelas arti tatapan luhan yang seolah olahber kata 'kau pikir aku anjing jalanan'. Minseok mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu sedangkan luhan malah melenggang pergi melewati minseok , suho hanya geleng geleng kepala. Luhan tetap luhan itulah yang ada di pikiran suho.

.

.

Tanpa minseok sadari luhan selalu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah minseok yang lucu, dan minseok yang mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan luhan mulai nyaman bersama dengan luhan. Tahun berganti tahun, minseok kecil tumbuh menjadi minseok dewasa yang terlihat sangat imut dan manis .

Dan minseok memiliki kebiasaan tidur bersama luhan, dan tanpa minseok sadari saat minseok telah berlabuh di alam mimpi luhan merubahdirinya ke dalam wujud manusianya.

Seperti saat ini kepala minseok perada di pangkuan luhan. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah bukit paforit minseok, luhan menatap wajah minseok yang damai berkeliaran di alam mimpi, mengelus rambut halus minseok dan menghalangisinar matahari yang akan mengganggu tidur minseok menggunakan tangannya , juga menyingkirkan daun daun yang dengan seenaknya mendarat di wajah manis minseok.

Dan saat malam tiba pun minseok akan tidur di lengannya dan luhan akan terus menatap wajah minseok yang tepat berada di depan matanya,mengagumi wajah minseok, dan tak jarang luhan akan mengecup dahi minseok.

[FLASHBACK END]

Minseok tersenyum mendengarkan luhan bercerita

"jadi selama ini... kau .. melakukan .. itu ..pada..ku.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban , dan tanpa diasadari air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya dan mengelir ke tangan minseok yang mulai kehilangan suhu hangat tubuhnya, dan luhan bisa merasakan dengan jelas dipipinya yang terasa dingin saat tangan minseok menyentun pipnya.

"tapi.. aku.. bahagia... bisa .. mengenal.. mu lu"

Lengan minseok yang dari tadi menempel di pipi luhan mulai merosot dan dengan lancangnya tangan itu jatuh.

"di sini... dingin ... lu.. aku .. ingin.. pulang"

Luhan memeluk tubuh lemah minseok dengan erat. Minseok sendiri mulai merasakan berat di matanya sampai ahirnya minseok merasakan setetes air asin menyentuh pipnya dan minseok tak bodoh untuk menyadari luhan yang kini mulai menangis.

"aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi tak akan"

* * *

.

.

BRAKK

Tubuh lay terhempas jauh

"kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku "

Namja kecil itu berdiri tepat di depan lay yang kini terkulai lemas di lantai paviliun

"kau cukup kuat, aku tak menyangka ada manusia yang sanga tkuat seperti mu. Tapi ku rasa kau tak akan bisa hidup lebih lama"

Tangan namja kecil itu hampir menyentuh kepala lay

DUAR

Namja kecil berhambok merah itu menatap dalang dari penyerangannya barusan

"LAY HYUNG"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri tubuh lay yang penuh dengan luka. Sedangkan kris menatap bocah itu garang.

"aku tak suka di ganggu"

"dan aku tak suka pada bocah sepertimu"

Kris mulai menyerang bocah itu. Bocah itu memang beberapakali kena serangan kris namun bocah itu baik baik saja membuat kris heran.

Baekhyun menatap pergerakan bibir lay, dan baekhyun punmendekatkan telinganya di bibir lay dan matanya membulat seketika. Baeknyun menelan ludahnya kasar dan menatap kris, kris yang merasa di tatap oleh baekhyun punmengalihkan pandanganya pada baekhyun.

"ada apa baek?"

"hyung bocah itu tak bisa musnah"

Mata kris membola, baekhyun dan kris menatap bocah yang ada di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka dan tersenyum misterius

"kalian akan mati hari ini di sini dan saat ini juga"

TBC/END

Hahahaha kelihatannya banyak yang tak mengerti sama part sebelumnya yah hehehehe mian aku agak sedikit susah menggambarkannya dengankata kata, tapi semoga yang ini kalian bisa ngrti yah hehehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

*14 MEI PART 6*

CAST:

Kim minseok

Xi luhan

Kim joonmyeon aka suho

Zhang yi xing aka lay

Wu yi fan aka kris

Byun baekhyun

.

.

.

Suho menatap gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya, kini suho dan ok jung berada di sebuah ruangan,

"aku akan langsung pada intinya kau tau di mana pohon kembar itu?"

"saya tak tau tentang pohon kembar itu"

"aku tak punya waktu banyak jadi bisa kau katakana di mana pohon kembar itu berada?"

"santai lah tuan anda bisa minum teh terlebih dulu"

BRAKKK 

suho menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang ok jung.

"AKU TAK SEDANG BERMAIN MAIN NYAWA ANAK DAN MURID KU DI PERTARUH KAN DI SINI"

Ok jung tersenyum mengerikan dan memandang suho.

"lalu bagai mana dengan aku? Jika kalian pergi aku akan sendiri di sini. Tapi aku akan mengatakan nya pada mu. Salah satu pohon itu ada di depan jembatan kecil di samping sungai, tapi itu pun jika kau dapat menemukannya tuan. Sayang sekali sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari terahirmu di sini"

Ok jung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mundur, suho terus melihat pergerakan ok jung

"aku terima tawaran mu kau bunuh dia aku yang akan membunuh appa "

Sesosok yeoja berhanbok merah muncul tepat di depan ok jung

"baik lah jangan pernah kau menipu kami"

"tak akan "

Ok jung membalikkan badannya dan segera membuka pintu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan suho bersama dengan yeoja kecil itu.

"baik lah tuan alangkah baiknya kita ahiri semua di sini. Lagi pula kau akan menyusul putra beserta murid murid mu"

"begitukah. Sepertinya kau yang harus pergi dari sini"

Suho menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kemenangan

"idego kau dengar itu? Cepat pergi dan temukan segera pohon itu muai lah ritual tanpa diriku "

Di belakang suho muncul lah sesosok mahluk yang sedang ber lutut.

"bagai mana dengan anda sajangmin?"

"tak perlu menghawatirkan aku biar ku urus anak ini cepat pergilah"

"Baik sajangmin"

Dan sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap, terlihat yeoja kecill itu mengerang tak suka.

"kau pikir kau bisa memusnahkan kami"

"kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum memandang wajah luhan, luhan mengelus lembut pipi minseok yang mulai mendingin.

"kau bisa bertahan kan minseok"

Tak ada jawaban hanya anggukan kepala yang minseok berikan sebagai jawaban.

'haruskah aku melakukannya tapi jika aku melakukannya bisa bisa jiwa minseok pun akan terhisap oleh ku apa yang harus aku lakukan ' batin luhan.

Luhan terus memandang wajah minseok, dia menarik nafasnya dan mulai memandang serius minseok

"minseok. Kim minseok, apa kau percaya padaku?"

Minseok hanya tersenyum dan memandang luhan dengan mata sayunya seolah memberikan kepercayaan pada luhan, luhan memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga minseok

"mungkin ini akan sakit tapi cobalah untuk bertahan minseok, saranghae"

Luhan berniat untuk meyerap aura minseok namun ada keraguan dalam diri luhan karna dia merasa takut jika jiwa minseok ikut terhisap dan akan mengakibatkan nyawa minseok melayang, tapi jika minseok mati maka dia pun akan mati maka dari itu luhan kini menetapkan hatinya untuk mencobanya

Dan setelah itu luhan memandang wajah pucat minseok lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah minseok dan detik berikutnya bibir luhan menempel pada bibir minseok tak lama setelah itu tubuh minseok mulai kejang kejang luhan denggan sigap memeluk minseok yang berada di pangkuannya semakin erat. Nafas minseok mulai memberat dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuh minseok.

'ku mohon bertahan lah minseok , bertahan ku muhon pada mu ' batn luhan

Luhan mulai menjauhkan bibir nya dari bibir minseok, luhan lalau memandang minseok yang sekarang tak bergerak sama sekali

"minseok "

"…"

"minseok"

"…"

"kim minseok "

Luhan mengguncang guncang kan tubuh minseok

"kim minseok "

"tubuhku lemas luhan biarkan aku tertidur sejenak"

Luhan tersenyum dan segera memeluk minseok

"kau membuat ku takut minseok "

"lu lepaskan sesak"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah minseok yang kini mulai membaik senyum mengembang di wajah luhan.

DEG

Luhan memegangi dadanya dan mulai merasakan keanehan di tubuhnya .mata birunya berubah menjadi hitam, lonceng di ujung kipasnya dan di lengan minseok berdenting nyaring, rambut putinhnya berubah menjadi hitam dan kepala luhan kini mulai berkunang kunang, hingga luhan merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pipinya, luhan menggenggam lengan yang menyentuh pipinya

"kau baik baik saja lu"

"aku baik baik saja"

Luhan memandang minseok dan semua kembali seperti semula

"ada apa dengn mu lu"

"tak apa apa "

Minseok mulai berdiri di iringi oleh luhan yang langsung merangkul pundak minseok.

"kita harus segera mencari appa "

"baik lah tapi pelanpelan saja, kau masih terlihat lelah minseok "

"hem"

Gumam minseok ,mereka pun segera pergi dari hutan kecil itu menuju tebing di tepi hutan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi seorang namja paruh baya berpakayan ala mentri terus memperhatikan mereka.

"nikmati mainan barumu yi jung "

Namja paruh baya itu pergi berlawanan arah dengan lumin.

.

.

.

SREKKK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang nanja paruh baya, namja itu terkejut kala melihat seorang yeoja berdiri tepat di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini ok jung?"

"aku hanya ingin bertanya appa"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"tak bisakah kau hentikan semua ini sampai sini?"

Namja paruh baya yang ternyata appa dari ok jung ini menatap ok jung tajam.

"menghentikan nya. KAU BERCANDA AKU TELAH MENGORBANKAN SEGALANYA DAN KAU MENYURUH KU BERHENTI?"

"appa, apa yang kau ingin kan? Kekuasaan itu sudah tak ada lagi orang sudah menganggap kita mati appa,dan apa yang kau harapkan lagi. Kau bahkan tega menyerah kan yi jung pada ke 2 bocah itu hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan mu, coba buka mata appa dan lihat kenyataan yang sekarang ada di depan mata appa. Tak ada yang appa dapat kan"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi putih ok jung,

"berhenti berbicara dan kembalilah ke tempat mu ok jung"

"ani aku tak mau. "

"AKU BILANG KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU"

Namja paruh baya itu membalikan badannya namun naas saat dia membalikan badannya sebuah pisau belati menancap tepat di dadanya.

"ok jung apa yang kau lakukan?'

"menghentikan semuanya. Dan membalaskan dendam yi jung mian appa"

"kauuu"

Perlahan namun pasti namja paruh baya itu berubah menjadi abu, dan segala segel yang ada di rumah itu terbuka. Ok jung segera berlari menuju tebing tempat yi jung menghembuskan nafas terahirnya.

.

.

.

"hyung kau dapat bertahan kan ?"

Baekhyun memandang kris yang terlihat sangat kelelahan baekhyun tak dapat membantu banyak dia hanya dapat membatu kris sebisanya dan mempertahan kan aura yang ada juga terus menetralkan aura milik lay yang kian meredup.

"situasi ini tak baik untuk kita, tapi kita tak dapat pergi dari sini"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan kris hyung"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, dan menatap baekhyun dan lay yang berada di belakangnya.

"kaian tak akan pernah bisa lari lagi. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan bisa bebas "

Namja kecil itu menghilang dan dalam sekejap muncul tepat di belakang kris .

BRAKKK

Dan sekali tending kris terpental jauh, membuat tulang nya patah, kris mengerang kesakitan dan tepat saat itu namja kecil itu berada di hadapan kris, dia berdiri di atas perut kris dan berjungkok merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga wajahnnya tepat berada di depan kris.

"sampaikan salam terahir mu "

BRAKKKK

Tubuh namja kecil itu terpental hingga sampai di sisi rungan,di samping kris berdiri sesosok mahluk yang diyakini kris adalah siluman milik suho. Namja kecil itu mulai berdiri dari keterpurukkannya.

"sehebat apapun mahluk seperti mu aku tak akan pernah mati"

"aku tak berniat untuk membunuh mu secara langsung karna sebentar lagi kau pasti akan musnah"

Namja kecil itu menatap stuma, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun saat kakinya melangkah namja kecil itu tiba tiba saja ambruk dan terlihat mengerang hingga sekujur tubuhnya hangus.

"hanya tinggal satu pohon lagi. " guman stuma

.

.

.

Suho mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan saat yeoja kecil di hadapannya berhenti menyerangnya dan titik merah di dahinya menghilang satu.

"kau,,.. apa yang kau lakukan pada namdongsaeng ku"

"aku hanya melakukan tugasku saja"

"kau"

Yeoja itu menghilang seketika, dan suho segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Minseok dan luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung tebing, di sana di depan pohon besar itu berdiri seorang wanita berhanbok merah, minseok yakin dia bukan yi jung karena pakayan nya yang rapih dan rambut yang terikat rapih, minseok melepaskan rangkulan luhan dan berjalan kearah yeoja itu, luhan hanya mengikuti minseok dari belakang, luhan mulai merasakan efek dari menyerap aura hitam minseok tubuhnya lebih lemah dari biasanya. Minseok memegang bahu yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap minseok dan tersenyum manis di hadapan minseok.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"

"ok jung, jang ok jung"

"iya itu saya ada apa?"

"jadi benar kau ok jung?, apa yang sedangkau lakukan di sini, tak kah kau takut jika akan ada yang menyerang mu?"  
"tuan ada apa dengan anda? Kenapa anda menghawatirkan saya? Alangkah lebih baiknya jika anda menghawatirkan diri anda sendiri . dan alangkah lebih bijaknya jika anda menghawatirkan siluman itu "

Ok jung menatap kearah luhan yang kini sedang mendudukan diri nya dengan wajah tertunduk,minseok mengikuti arah pandang ok jung ,dia tersentak kaget dan segera menghampiri luhan, minseok memegang ke 2 bahu luhan,

"kau baik baik saja lu"

Tanyanya hawatir,luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya menghadap minseok, mata minseok membulat kala melihat mata luhan berubah menjadi kelam, dan rambut putihnya perlahan lahan menjadi hitan.

PUK

Ok jung menepuk pundak minseok , minseok menatap ok jung.

"Sebaiknya bawa dia bersandar pada pohon itu, sepertinya dia melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu dia lakukan"

minseok dan ok jung membopong luhan hingga pohon besar dekat tebing. Minseok memandang luhan hawatir perasaannya mulai tak tenang dan minseok merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak dia harapkan

"ijinkan lah saya membantu tuan."

ok jung berdiri di samping minseok , minseok menatap ok jung lalu mulai beralih kembali menatap luhan, minseok tak tau sama sekali kondisi luhan seperti apa oleh karena itu minseok memilih untuk mempercayai ok jung, bukan kan tak ada salahnya jika kita mempercayainya,

"baik lah"

"kondisinya kurang setabil aku punya ramuan yang mungkin bisa membantunya "

Ok jung mulai berpikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"tapi jika saya mengambil ramuan itu lalu siapa yang akan merawatnya di sini karna saya yakin anda pasti tak tau caranya, dia bukan manusia dia siluman jadi pasti cara merawatnya jelas berbeda dengan cara anda merawat manusia"

Minseok berdiri dan menatap ok jung dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya beberapa kali minseok menghembuskan nafasnya.

"biar aku yang menganbil ramuan itu, beri tau aku di mana ramuan itu "

Ok jung menatap mata minseok dan tersenyum.

"di paviliun ke 2 tepat di kamar ke 2 di sana anda dapat menemukan ramuan itu "

"baik lah aku akan ke sana karna itu aku mohon jaga luhan "

"tentu saya akan menjaganya dengan baik "

Minseok memandang kearah luhan dan kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud ok jung, ok jung mendekati luhan dan tangannya menyentuh pipi luhan .

"tuan mu benar benar bodoh, siluman sepertimu harus terjebak dengan orang bodoh seperti dia sungguh di sayangkan.

GREP

Luhan menggenggam tangan ok jung kemudian membuka matanya lalu menatap ok jung tajam.

"mahluk rendah seperti mu tak pantas menyentuh tubuh ku, dan minseok bukan orang bodoh dia hanya polos "

Luhan menghempaskan tangan ok jung , luhan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ok jung tetap menatap pergerakan luhan hingga luhan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyusul minseok.

SRETTT

Tangan ok jung melingkar dengan indah di leher luhan, dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu luhan hingga rambut panjangnya jatuh tepat di lengan luhan, luhan menatap ok jung dengan ekor matanya

"lepaskan aku mahluk rendah"

"aku akan membuktikan seperti apa mahluk rendah itu bisa menguasai mu. "

.

.

.

Minseok menggeser pintu paviliun itu dan dengan segera minseok memasuki kamar yang di maksud ok jung, di sana hanya ada lemari kecil dan tak ada apapun di sana, minseok membuka lemari itu dan di sana hanya ada selimbut dan beberapa kain saja minseok ahirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tenpat itu, namun detik berikutnya pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja berhanbuk merah berdiri dengan sebuah pisau yang masih mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar, minseok memundurkan langkahnya, sedangkan yeoja itu menatap minseok lekat.

"apa yang anda lakukan di sini tuan?"

"kau jang yi jung"

Dahinya berkerut kala mendengar nama yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

"siapa anda dan kenapa anda bisa tau yadongsaeng ku?"

Mata minseok membola, dia menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua lengannya.

"kau ok jung, jang ok jung"

"hem"

"lalu yeoja di tebing itu siapa?"

Minseok menerjang ok jung dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tebing, saat sampai di sana minseok hanya melihat pungung luhan dan di depan nya ada yeoja kecil berhanbok merah tengah menyeret tubuh saudaranya sendiri. Minseok berdiri di samping luhan, luhan hanya menatap minseok sekilas dan kembali menatap yeoja kecil itu. Yeoja kecil itu menatap tak suka pada minseok, miseok yang di tatap merapatkan tubuhnya di samping luhan dan menggenggam tangan luhan.

"kau sedang bersembunyi di mana "

Mata minseok membola kala melihat seorang yeoja yang di yakini minseok adalah yi jung. telah berdiri di samping ke 2 bocah berhanbok merah itu.

Minseok menatap luhan. ada yang aneh pada luhan pikir minseok, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini luhan biasanya akan menggenggam tangannya erat atau merangkul pundaknya dan menyembunyikan nya di punggung luhan, tapi kini semua itu tak terjadi bahkan luhan hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Minseok mulai menjauhkan diri dari luhan.

"luhan, xi luhan kau baik baik saja?"

Minseok bertanya dengan lirih dan terus melangkah mundur.

"lu"

Luhan berbalik menatap tajam minseok, minseok tak tau apa yang terjadi pada luhan tapi minseok yakin luhan yang berdiri di depannya ini bukan luhannya, tubuh itu memang milik luhan tapi tidak dengan jiwanya, tatapan mata luhan begitu kosong tercium bau amis yang sangat menyengat dari tubuh luhan.

Mata minseok membola kala yijung memeluk leher luhan rambut panjang tergerainya mengenai bahu luhan, yi jung mendekatkan bibir pucatnya di telinga luhan, namuan matanya menatap lekat kearah minseok hingga membuat minseok tak dapat bergerak.

Perlahan namun pasti luhan semakin melangkah mendekati minseok dan minseok mulai menggenggam ranselnya kuat, ini bukan pertanda baik bagi minseok, minseok yakin terjadi sesuatu di sisni namun minseok tak tau apa yang terjadi

"lu "

Tap

"luhan "

Tap

"xi luhan "

Luhan semakin mendekat kearah minseok hingga kini luhan tepat berada di depan minseok.

"luhan, luhan . lu"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari luhan hingga kini tangan luhan menyentuh kedua bahu minseok, dan detik berikutnya tangan pucat itu melingkar indah di leher minseok, minseok mencoba menahannya namun tenaga luhan lebih kuat dari minseok, minseok menatap yi jung yang tersenyum kearah minseok.

"lu uhuk le..pas"

Namun luhan tak menghiraukannya,hingga ahirnya yi jung menunjuk sebuah kotak besar di sebelahnya. Dan dengan sigap luhan menarik minseok kearah kotak tersebut tak ada perlawanan berarti dari minseok karena toh sekuat apapun minseok, minseok tetaplah manusia bukan siluman seperti luhan. Luhan mencoba memasukkan tubuh minseok ke dalam kotak itu namun minseok mencoba memberontak hingga ransel nya terjatuh dan isi dalam ransel tersebut berceceran.

Kini minseok terjebak dalam kotak tersebut berulang kali minseok mencoba untuk membuka penutup kotak tersebut, kotak itu tak mau terbuka, hingga matanya tertuju pada lonceng yang menggantung indan di lengannya.

"luhan"

TING

TING

TING

Lonceng itu berdenting dan bersinar.

TING

TING

TING

Lonceng di kipas luhan pun ikut berdenting dan saat itu juga lah luhan memegang kepalanya suara lonceng tersebut benar benar ampuh dalam situasi seperti ini.

Luhan terduduk dan memejamkan matanya detik berikutnya luhan membuka matanya kembali kini mata kelam itu berubah menjadi biru kembali, dan menampakkan luhan yang sebenarnya.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat ransel milik minseok tergeletak di samping kotak besar itu dan luhan tak lah bodoh dengan kejadian yang perrnah dia lihat sebelumnya luhan yakin jika minseok berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan saat luhan akan melangkahkan kakinya memdekati kotak tersebut yi jung menghadang luhan dan berdiri tepat di depan luhan.

"kau sungguh mengesankan, kau benar benar bukan siluman biasa"

"menyingkir dari hadapan ku"

"kau menyerap aura yang ku tunjuk kan untuk tuan mu dan kau pun bisa lepas dari pengaruh itu sayang sekali padahal tinggal sedikit lagi maka kau yang akan membunuh tuan mu itu"

"berhenti berbicara dan menyingkir lah "

"jika aku htak mau "

"maka aku akan memusnahkan mu"

SREK

TING

TING

Kipas luhan kini berubah menjadi pedang dan siap untuk menyerang yi jung hingga

"JANG YI JUNG"

Ok jung menghentikan langkah luhan, yi jung menatap nyalang pada ok jung, orang yang sekian lama yi jung cari ada di hadapannya, dan yi jung takakan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan dalam sekejap mata yi jung telah berdiri di belakang ok jung.

"lama tak ber jumpa ok jung eoni"

"yi jung "

"kau masih mengenal ku aku adalah orang yang kau-"

GREP

Ok jung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk yi jung

"maafkan eoni karna tak bisa menolong mu waktu itu eoni benar benar menyesal "

"jika kau menyesal kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu"

"tentu yi jung akan ku lakukan"

"tapi kenapa eoni kenapa kau membunuh ku ?"

"bukan aku yang membunuh mu tapi bocah itu yang mengaget kan ku dan tak sengaja kakiku menyenggol penyanggahnya. Dan kau harus tau bahwa appa lah yang merencanakan ini semua, dia ingin kekuasaan dan membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya termasuk membuat perjanjian terkutuk dengan ke 2 bocah itu. "

Yi jung tak merespon ucapan ok jung. Dan ok jung tau penjelasan itu tak akan berguna untuk yi jung yang seorang arwah maka dari itu ok jung mendorong tubuhnya beserta yi jung meloncati tebing tersebut.

"harusnya kita mati bersama dari dulu jang yi jung eoni menyayangimu "

BRUK

Tubuh ok jung mendarat di tempat yang sama dengan yijung, sedangkan yi jung hanya berdiri di samping tubuh ok jung. hingga suara cekikikan bocah itu terngiang di sana,sedangkan luhan dengan sigap membuka kotak tersebut dan menarik minseok yang telah ter engah engah karna kehabisan nafas

"uhuk uhuk , lu kau sadar ?"

"mian"

"hem"

GREB

Minseok memeluk luhan erat dan luhan membalas pelukan mereka ,

"ehem "

Hingga sebuah deheman membuat minseok mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara di sana telah berdiri suho beserta 2 mahluk jelmaannya.

"APPA"

Teriakan minseok menggema, membuat luhan menutup telinganya denganke 2 tangannya. Minseok berlari kearah sang appa dan memeluknya,

SREK

SREK

Bocah itu menatap suho tajam, tautan tanganya dengan sang sodara tak ia lepaskan meski kini tubuh namdongsaengnya telah hangus dan tak bergerak bocah itu menarik tubuh saudaranya begitu saja

"kau membuatnya seperi itu maka aku tak akan membiarkan mu bahagia "

"tak perlu mengulur waktu stuma idego"

"kami sajangmin"

"segera lakukan ritual terahir"

"baik "

Kini ke dua mahluk jelmaan itu telah berdiri di samping pohon besar tersebut, mereka mengucapkan mantra dan di waktu yang bersamaan bocah itu meraung raung kesakitan dan suho berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut dan menancapkan sebuah pedang ke pohoh tersebut, bocah itu terengah engah memegangi dadanya. Matanya mengarah pada minseok yang kini tengah berdiri menatap sang appa, dan bocah itu mencabut sebuah pedang pendek dan dia berlari ke arah minseok.

JLEBBBB

Pedang pendek itu berhasil menembus dada luhan yang kini berdiri di hadapan tersenyum tepat di depan wajah minseok dia melalukan ini hanya untuk Melindungi minseok , bocah itu dengan sekuat tenaga semakin mendorong pedang itu hingga ujung pedang tersebut hampir mengenai permukaan baju minseok. Mata minseok membola rasa tak percaya kini muncul anatara ilusi dan kenyataan, karna minseok sering melihat ini di dalam mimpinya kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi di dalam mimpinya . dan kini minseok berharap dia bisa bangun sekarang, dan menemukan anjing putihnya tertidur di sampingnya.

BUK

Kepala luhan jatuh di bahu minseok darah siluman bangsawan itu terus mengalir tanpa henti baju putihnya kini ternodai oleh darahnya. Minseok harus menelan kekecewaan karna ini benar benarnyata bukaN mimpi atau menahan tubuh luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat bocah berhanbok merah itu kini sudah menjadi debu.

"lu bertahanlah lu"

Kini kepala luhan telah berada di paha minseok ,minseok terus memegang lengan luhan sedangkan suho hanya dapat melihat tanpa melakukan apapun. Suho bukan tuhan yang bisa megembalikan nyawa luhan karna suho yakin jantung luhan yang kuat itu kini telah hancuar, bahkan suho mengagumi luhan yang masih dapat bernafas meski jantungnya telah tak ber fungsi. Suho tak tau jika bocah itu melumuri darah tuannya sendiri pada pedang itu hingga dapat menembus punggung luhan. Dan suho mulai berpikir bahwa tujuan awal bocah itu adalah luhan bukan minseok.

Minseok menangis tersedu sedu luhan mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata minseok

"ku mohon jangan menangis minseok tersenyum lah aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum?"

"luhan hiks "

Minseok menggelenggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju

"ku mohon"

Dan dengan ingsakan minseok menarik bibirnya dan membuat sebuah senyum dan detik itu juga tangan luhan jatuh ketanah dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor anjing. Kini bulu putihnya tak bersinar perlahan namun pasti tubuh luhan mulai berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan cahaya mulai dari ekornya hingga ke kepaLanya . minseok menangis meraung raunga di pelukan suho, dia tak mau kehilangan luhan sungguh dia tak rela luhan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Hingga matanya melihat sesosok yeoja yang berdiri di samping tebing dengan wajah sandunya, minseok yakin jika itu adalah yi jung. Jang yi jung.

Kini minseok melangkahkan kakinya di keluar paviiun sinar mentari menyambut minseok namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan wajah minseok terlihat sangat kacau. Mungkin minseok akan sulit untuk tidur.

.

.

.

3 bulan sejak kejadian itu kini minseok mulai bisa hidup seperti biasa setelah keterpurukannya selama 3 bulan. Dia mulai mendudukkan di rinya di sebuah tebing

"kau masih mengingatnya?"

"hem"

"kau merindukannya"

"hem"

"tapi kenapa kau masih selalu tersenyum?"

"karna dia selalu ada di sampingku menemaniku "

"oh yah "

"yak jang yi jung tak bisakah kau tersenyum kau membuat ku merasa takut dasar hantu wanita menyebalkan"

"apa kau bilang. Kau rupanya sudah tertular penyakit siluman anjing itu rupanya "

Yi jung menatap nyalang minseok dan menghilang begitu saja

"dasar tak bisa di aja bercanda iya kan lu. Wanita memang merepotkan"

"KAU YANG MEREPOTKAN"

Gelak tawa minseok menggema di tebing tersebut. Mungkin sebagian orang yang melihat ini akan menyangka minseok sudah gila karna berbicara sendiri tapi semenjak kejadian itu minseok dapat melihat mahluk tak kasat mata dan dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancer dengan mereka.

_14 mei adalah hari di mana jang yi jung meninggal dunia, 14 mei adalah hari pembantayan para petinggi negri di paviliun ini dan 14 mei adalah tanggal yang tak akan pernah minseok lupakan karna pada tanggal itu lah minseok kehilangan orang yang paling di cintainya namun setiap kali lonceng di tangannya berbunyi disaat itulah minseok tau jika luhan selalu ada di sampingnya…_

TBC/END

Ok ini tbc karna aku berniat mau meneruskannya heheheheheheheeheheh

Mian jika kalian tak ngerti sama ceritAnya hehehehehehe

Ya sudah nik mati saja ne ok sampai jumpa di part berikutnya.

Gomawo udah mau baca


	7. Chapter 7

*14MEI * PART 7

CAST:

Kim minseok

Xi luhan

Kim joon myoun aka suho

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya, namja manis tersebut tersenyum indah memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menembus ke kamarnya yang gelap .

" bukankah bulan selalu terlihat indah lu? Aku sangat suka bulan dia terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini iya kan lu?"

Namja manis tersebut menoleh ke sampingnya, senyum cerah yang sedari tadi tercipta kini luntur dalam hitungan detik tergantikan dengan senyum gentir yang terasa menyakitkan.

TES

TES

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya cairan bening itu mengalir indah ke pipi mulus namja tersebut , namja manis tersebut jatuh ke lantai kamarnya membiarkaan dirinya merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar, samar samar terdengar ingsakan ingsakan kecil, bibir tipisnya terus mengumamkan beberapa kalimat yang tersirat keputus asaan

"lu, aku merindukan mu hikss hikss"

Seorang namja lain kini sedang berdiri di balik pintu kamar namja manis tersebut, tangannya masih menggenggam kenop pintu, hatinya sakit melihat namja manis tersebut menangis, namja tersebut menutup kamar namja manis itu perlahan hingga membuat namja manis tersebut tak menyadari ke hadirannya, hembusan nafas berat keluar dari namja tersebut.

"apa yang sekarang harus ku lakukan ?"

Namja tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang keluarga dan di sana tengah berdiri 3 orang namja yang membungkuk hormat padanya, juga 2 mahluk yang berbadan besar dengan baju kesatria berdiri tegak di sisi lain ruangan, namja tersebut menyeret kakinya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, dan saat dia duduk ke 3 namja tersebut duduk di depan namja itu, lalu menyusul ke 2 mahluk itu yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan namja tersebut.

"bagai mana keadaan tuan muda suho sajangmin?"

Seorang namja bertubuh paling tinggi di antara ke tiga namja tersebut, angkat bicara,

Namja yang sedang duduk di hadapan mereka atau yang sering di panggil suho tersebut, Nampak menghembuskan nafasnya dan beralih memijit keningnya.

"Seperti sebelumnya kris, dia tetap seperti itu, aku bahkan seperti tak mengenali siapa anak ku sekarang ini, padahal sudah hampir satu tahun tapi minseok tetap terus menangis saat bulan purnama dan tampak selalu diam menyendiri, aku kehilangan sosok putra ku yang ceria,aku tak tau harus bagai mana lagi, aku sebagai seorang ayah merasa sangat tak berguna untuknya"

"sajangmin"

Ucap ke 3 namja yang duduk di depannya

"maaf sajangmin jika seandainya hamba lancang"

Kini giliran ke dua mahluk yang sekarang tengah berlutut di samping suho angkat bicara.

"katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakana"

"maaf atas kelancangan hamba, tapi tuan muda minseok tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari ikatan yang telah di buat oleh siluman itu, jadi saran kami alangkah lebih baiknya jika anda dan tuan muda pergi dari desa ini"

Suho Nampak berpikir mempertimbangkan ungkapan yang di luncurkan oleh salah satu mahluk jelmaan nya itu

"apa setelah aku pergi dari desa ini keadaan akan berubah stuma, idego?"

"kami tak dapat memastikannya tapi setidaknya dengan tuan muda pergi dari sini tuan muda tak akan terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihannya, dan mungkin dapat melupakan siluman itu meskin hamba rasa itu tidak mungkin"

Suho terlihat tersenyum, membuat ke 3 namja di hadapannya mengeritkan keningnya dan saling memandang satu sama lain, oh ini sungguh sangat aneh suho yang terbilang sangat tenang dan jarang tersenyum bodoh seperti sekarang membuat ke 3 muridnya merinding, pasti ada yang di pikirkan oleh orang yang paling mereka hormati dan sekaligus guru mereka.

"haruskah aku menemui anak itu?, mungkin ini memang takdirku untuk bertemu dengannya "

"maaf sajangmin siapa yang anda maksud"

Namja berlesung pipi itu menatap namja di hadapanya yang sedang bingung, suho hanya tersenyum misterius.

"sajangmin anda kenapa?"

Dan sekarang namja ber eyeliner yang angkat bicara melihat suho yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya .

"ok baiklah sudah ku putuskan untuk pergi dari desa ini jadi segala ke giatan dan tanggung jawab ku akan ku serahkan pada kalian, kalian sanggupkan untuk menerima tanggug jawab ini kris, baekhyun dan lay"

" sajangmin anda akan pergi ke mana "

Tanya kris yang tampak menghawatirkan suho

"aku akan menemui saudaraku yang telah lama ku tinggalkan aku mungkin akan pergi ke seoul"

.

.

.

" SEOUL"

"iya seokie kita akanpergi ke seoul "

"appa kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya saja aku belun menyetujuinya kan?"

"kita memang harus pergi seokie "

"tapi aku tak mau appa aku tak mau pergi dari sini "

"ayolah mengerti keadaan appa saat ini"

Minseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tanganya di liapat di dada dan pipinya di kembungkan tanda dia sedang marah saat ini, sungguh minseok –namja manis- itu memang tak rela untuk meninggalkan desa yang sudah dia tinggali dari saat dia lahir sampai sebesar ini, terlebih lagi terlalu banyak kenangan yang ada di desa ini sehingga membuatnya enggan meninggalkan desa tersebut.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya kearah anak semata wayangnya ini, suho duduk di samping minseok dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, suho tau berat untuk minseok meninggalkan desa ini tapi dia melakukan ini juga untuk kebahagiaan anak tunggalnya ini

"kita harus pergi seokie"

"tapi appa aku tak sanggup "

Minseok memeluk suho dan melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang suho, minseok menyentuh sebuah lonceng yang ada di pergelngan tangannya .

'haruskah aku pergi lu' tanyanya dalam hati

TING

Lonceng itu berdenting seakan memberikan jawaban pada minseok, dan setelah itu minseok mengangguk di pelukan suho membuat suho tersenyum lebar.

Entah sejak kapan minseok sering sekali menanyakan pertanyaan pada loncengnya dan lonceng di pergelangan tangan minseok pun selalu menjawab pertanyaan minseok, seperti satu dentingan untuk iya dan dua dentingan untuk tidak.

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kasus yi jung dan sejak kepergian luhan. Minseok yang sudah tergantung hidupnya pada luhan sangat sulit menjalani hidupnya tanpa luhan, dia akan sulit tidur tanpa sosok itu dan sekali pun minseok dapat memejamkan matanya pun yang akan dia lihat pertamakali adalah sosok luhan yang mereganga nyawanya di pangkuannya hingga membuat minseok semakin takut untuk hanya sekedar memejamkan matanya, hal itu membuat kondisi tubuhnya lemah dia akan tidur tenang saat mahluk jelmaan sang appa membuatnya tertidur dengan paksa, dan selama satu tahun pula minseok berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda banyak orang yang menghawatirkan minseok, buakan hanya keluarga minseok seluruh penduduk desa merasa kehilangan sosok minseok, banyak yang merindukan senyum cerahnya , tawa riangnya, dan terlebih sapaan tulus yang selalu minseok berikan pada setiap orang yang di temuinya, dan satu tahun terahir ini senyum itu menghilang, tawanya menghilang, sapaan lembutnya menghilang bersama dengan menghilangnya sosok anjing putih yang selalu ada di samping minseok .

Minseok yang sekarang menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara dia lebih banyak menyendiri dI bandingkan bergaul dengan sesamanya, yah minseok merasakan kehilangan yang sangat luar biasa saat luhan pergi darinya, saat dia berjalan ke luar rumah dia akan merasakan sesosok anjing putih itu berjalan di sampingnya namun saat minseok menoleh yang dia dapatkan hanya debu yang tertiup angin, saat dia pulang kerumah lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dia seakan melihat anjing putih itu duduk di atas ranjangnya dengaan ekor yang berkibas kibas menatap kearahnya, namun saat minseok melangkah mendekatinya sosok itu menghilang hanya angin dingin yang terasa di sana dan saat bulan purnama muncul minseok akan menatap bulan terbentuk bulat sempurna yang bersinar sampai menembus kamarnya yang selalu gelap di malam hari, yah bulan purnama adalah pemandangan yang sering minseok lihat dengan luhan, bahkan mereka betah berlama lama menatap bulan purnama hingga subuh, dan minseok sering melalukan itu namun saat ia sadar tak ada lagi sosok anjing putih itu menemaninya di sisinya itu membuat minseok tak dapat bertahan lalu berahir menangis seharian di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap jalan sekitarnya setelah perjalanan jauh minseok ahirnya sampai di kota seoul, minseok tampak tak senang dengan kota ini minseok sangat menyukai desanya yang tenang dan nyaman dengan pepohonaan yang ridang bukan kota yang sangat penuh dengan orang orang berpakayan modis dan mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang, di tambah dengan gedung gedung pencakar langit yang membuat kepalanya berkunang kunang, seoul terlalu berbisik dan tak nyaman, minseok tak yakin dia akan bertahan di kota ini tapi entah kenapa saat minseok masuk ke kota seoul lonceng di pergelangan tangannya terus berdenting dalam tempo lambat, yah jika lonceng itu terus berdenting minseok yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di kota ini, minseok tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu dia lebih memilih menatap jalanan.

Kini minseok berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah mini malis namun sangat nyaman dengan perkarangan yang luas, suasana tenang dan asri membuat minseok merasa sedikit nyaman berada di sini, mungkin juga dia akan betah jika tinggal di sini.

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

Suho memijit tombol di rumah tersebut dan tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, namun mata minseok membola kala melihat sesuatu yang muncul kala pintu itu terbuka, bukan manusia yang muncul namun sebuah kursi yang melayang tepat ke hadapan suho membuat mata minseok membola sempurna.

BRAKKK

Minseok menatap horror serpihan serpihan kayu yang hancur oleh hantaman stuma yang berdiri tepat di depan suho, minseok menatap punggung idego yang kini berdiri di depan nya untuk melindungi minseok,minseok kembali menatap suho yang kini tengah terkekeh ingatkan minseok dengan kalimat "TERKEKEH "oh ayolah appanya ini hampir saja mati jika stuma tak melindunginya dan sekarang appanya malah terkekah dengan kejadian mengejutkan itu.

"YAKKKKMASIH BERANI KAU MENUNJUKAN WAJAHMU DI DEPANKU KIM SUHO"

Minseok terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan itu, minseok menatap horror sesosok namja cantik yang keluar dari arah pintu dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam, namun bukan itu yang membuat minseok menatapnya takut tapi sebilah pedang yang ada di tangan namja cantik itu yang membuat minseok ngeri, tak berapa lama namja cantik itu menyerang suho dengan membabi buta namun suho hanya menghindar dan tersenyum kearahnya, minseok yang merasa aneh dengan stuma dan idego yang tetap diam ditempat tanpa bergerak seincipun untuk melindungi suho menatap biingung 2 sosok yang bahkan rela mati agar suho dan minseok tak terluka.

GREB

Minseok menatap kaget namja yang sekarang merangkul bahunya dan membawanya masuk seenak jidatnya itu.

"nah kau pasti minseok, sekarang ayo kita masuk "

Minseok terus di seret masuk ke dalam rumah itu, saat masuk minseok masih memandang suho di luar sana.

Minseok duduk di sofa namun matanya terus menatap pintu masuk rumah tersebut, minseok hawatir dengan keadaan sang appa.

"appa mu akan baik baik saja "

Minseok menatap namja tan yang duduk di depannya dengan sebuah psp di tangannya, minseok jadi tak yakin jika anak itu berbicara padanya .

" aku berbicara padamu hyung "

Hyung? Minseok pikir anak ini sedikit gila dia memanggilnya hyung tanpa tau umur mereka satu sama lain.

"kau 2 tahun lebih tua dariku jadi wajar jika aku memanggilmu hyungkan?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, dan mulai menatap namja di depannya, dia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat namja di depannya ini merengut saat kalah, dia terlihat sangat imut dan manis.

SING

Minseok menatap kaget namja di depannya yang tiba tiba menatap nya tajam.

"aku ini tampan tidak manis kau tau"

Minseok mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya ada apa dengan namja di depannya ini,.

"ah hyung kau membuat aku marah, kenapa baru sekarang kau datang "

"maaf kan aku taemin aku banyak sekali pekerjaan di desa "

"dasar cenayang sok kuat "

"aku memang kuat kan"

Minseok cengo luar biasa melihat dua sosok yang tadi saling menyerang itu terlihat sangat akur, sosok yang tadi menyerang sang appa sekarang ini malah memeluk lengan suho manja .

'apa ini apa mereka sedang memerankan drama musical di depanku' pikir minseok

Buahahahahahaha

Minseok kembali menatap namja di depannya yang tiba tiba tertawa apa ada yang lucu?

"yaampun hyung apa kau tak tau mereka seperti itu"

Minaseok menggeleng lemah dia jadi berpikir jika keluarganya ini agak sedikit tak normal.

"keluarga ini memang tak normalkan"

Minseok menatap kaget namja di depannya tunggu bukankah dari tadi minseok tak berbicara sepatah katapun tapi kenapa namja di depannya ini terus menyahuti pikiran pikiran bodohnya, apa namja di hadapannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"yah begitulah bukankah keluarga ini memang tak normal?'"

Minseok menatap horror namja di depannya dia sungguh sungguh dapat membaca pikirannya.

"choi jongin ajak minseok kekamarmu dan bantu dia membereskan barang barangnya."

"baik eomma "

Namja yang di sebut jongin itu menarik tangan minseok dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"eomma ku itu sangat menakutkan saat marah jadi jangan coba coba menentangnya jika kau masih sayang nyawamu itu."

Jongin namja itu menarik koper minseok , minseok mendudukkan diri di salah satu ranjang di kamar itu.

CEKLEK

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Teriakan jongin membuat minseok menatap jongin seakan berkata" ada apa" jongin berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung minseok, sesosok kepala muncul di dalam lemari itu, rambut hitam panjangnya menyapu lantai dan juga hanbok merah darahnya yang menjuntai ke lantai tangan putih pucat itu tertempel di lantai kamar itu lambat persis seperti sosok sadako yang tiba tiba muncul tapi ini lebih menyeramkan, sosok itu mendekati minseok yang menatapnya malas, ingat minseok menatapnya MALAS.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini "

Yeoja itu tiba tiba berdiri dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap minseok, sedangkan jongin hampir pingsan melihat sosok yeoja di hadapannya yang lebih menakutkan dari sosok hantu yeoja yang di temuinya, darah mengalir dari pelupuk mata yeoja itu kulit putihnya kontras dengan cairan merah yang mengalir di pipi yeoja tersebut.

"sudahlah yi jung kau membuat namja di belakangku ketakutan "

"kenapa kau meninggalkan aku minseokk hiks hikss"

Jongin bersumpah suara tangisan yeoja itu sangat memilukan dan sangat menakutkan.

.

.

.

Jongin dan minseok kini berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, yah ini hari pertama minseok bersekolah, kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi minseok, jongin yang terus merengek pada eommanya yang memprotes sosok yeoja yang terus berada di samping minseok sosok itu tak mau pergi dari minseok, suho yang terbilang chenayang hebat saja sudah sulit mengusir yijung apa lagi taemin adik kandung suho yang tak mempelajari begitu dalam ilmu supranatural, yah mereka hanya memiliki kemampuan yang terus mereka sembunyikan di kalangan masyarakat, minseok tak habis pikir kenapa bisa masyarakat di seoul tak dapat menerima kehadiran orang orang seperti mereka, jongin anak tunggal taemin dengan minho ini memiliki kemampuan yang mencengangkan yaitu dia dapat melihat mahluk halus juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain jadi berhati hatilah jika dekat dengannya.

"hyung bisa kau singkirkan mahluk di sampingmu itu? Jika berjalan dia terlihat lebih menyeramkan"

"acuhkan saja dia jongin jika kau tak suka melihatnya"

"oh ayolah hyung aku tak mungkin bisa mengacuhkan yeoja di sampingmu itu, hambok merahnya itu membuat ku ingin meliriknya dan di tambah lagi rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai hingga tanah membuatku merinding "

Minseok terkekeh mendengar nada frustasi dari jongin.

TING

TING

TING

TING

Langkah minseok dan yi jung terhenti di depan gerbang sekoah, lonceng di pergelangan tangan minseok berdenting tak beraturan dan yi jung menyentuh tangan minseok merasakan aura yang tak bersahabat saat mereka akan memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, minseok bukan baekhyun yang dapat merasakan aura namun setidaknya minseok merasakan aura yang tak bersahabat yang muncul.

"hyung ada apa ? dan loncengmu itu sedikit mengganggu semua orang memandang kita"

Minseok memberanikan diri untuk memasuki sekolah itu yi jung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada minseok.

Setiap langkah minseok membunyikan sekali dentingan lonceng, beberapa murid di sana menatap minseok tak suka tapi minseok acuh saja menanggapinya, jongin sudah kembali kekelasnya sedangkan minseok harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari tau di mana kelasnya, setelah sampai di kelasnya minseok memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru namun tanggapan teman temannya itu terlihat acuh sekali, dan minseok tak suka itu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, minseok memandang ke arah belakang di sana yi jung tengah berjongkok di pojok ruangan tanganya menutupi wajahnya dan rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, minseok yakin jika teman temannya bisa melihat yi jung mungkin kelas ini akan gaduh, pandangan minseok beralih kearah pintu ruang kelasnya di sana berdiri sesosok yeoja berseragan, rambutnya di ikat 2 seragamnya terlihat sangat kumel, rambutnya pun tak tertata rapih di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat banyak luka memar dan wajahnya yang tak berbentuk, yah dia mahliuk halus yang terus menatap minseok dari pertama kali dia memasuki kelas ini, namun minseok terbilang sangat acuh toh jika hantu itu berniat jahat pada nya maka lonceng di tangan minseok akan berdenting dan membuat mahluk itu menghilang.

"heh kau lihat namja yang duduk di belakang itu?"

"iya aku tau, aku dengar dia anak seorang cenayang bukankah itu lucu?"

"cenayang di zaman sekarang apa dia tak malu yah propesi macam apa itu, apa dia tak malu memiliki orang tua seperti itu "

Demi apapun minseok akan diam jika dia terus di katai atau di pookkan tapi dia tak terima jika sang appa yang di jelek jelekan, minsok tak pernah merasa malu memiliki appa seperti suho yang seorang cenayang, apa salahnya jika menjadi seorang cenayang? Justru minseok sangat bangga pada appanya, appanya begitu di hormati oleh warga desa dan juga murid muidnya.

BRAKKKK

Minseok menggebrak meja membuat semua orang memandang minseok jengkel, minseok memandang mereka tajam den beranjak dari tempatnya .

KYAAAAAAA

Teriakan menggema di kelas itu saat yi jung tiba tiba menampakkan diri di dalam kelas itu, dia berdiri tepat di kerumunan orang orang yang terus membicarakan minseok.

"JANG YI JUNG HENTIKAN AYO KITA PERGI "

Saat minseok berteriak saat itu jugalah sosok yi jung menghilang dari pandangan siswa di kelasnya namun masih dapat di lihat oleh minseok, minseok mengalih kan pandanganya ke depan mata minseok melihat seluet namja yang tiba tiba berbalik dan menjauh darinya, minseok merasa mengenal sosok itu namun minseok tak yakin akan pikirannya, minseok melangkah menjauhi kelasnya.

.

.

.

Hari pertama minseok memang sangat menggemparkan minseok benar benar sosok yang mengerikan di mata semua siswa di sekolahnya, hari berganti hari dan minggu berganti minggu tak terasa minseok sudah berada di sekolah ini selama 1 minggu, dan sepertinya hari ini hari sial minseok, dia harus mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk di perpustakaan , dia merenggut kesal apalagi saat lonceng di tangannya terus berdenting membuat yi jung tak nyaman, sehebat apapun yi jung dia punya batasan untuk tidak berpengaruh pada bunyi lonceng di tangan minseok, namun jika lonceng itu terus berbunyi seperti itu juga yi jung tak tahan dan memilih untuk pergi.

Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku yang dia pegang , sungguh dia merasa tak nyaman jika harus di pandangi seperti itu.

"yak hyung berhenti memakan apel itu dan bantu aku mencari buku yang aku butuhkan"

"lakukan saja sendiri aku bukan pesuruhmu "

"apa enaknya sih apel hijau itu, setiap hari kau selalu saja memakannya"

"berisik lakukan tugasmu dengan benar "

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, suara ini tak asing baginya, nada ketus yang tak suka di perintah itu pun tak asing baginya, apel hujau pun sudah menjadi makanan yang tak asing di telinganya . perlahan lahan minseok menurunkan bukunya, matanya membulat sampurna kala minseok melihat sosok di depannya, wajahnya dan tatapannya itu sudah tak asing lagi untuknya, meski matanya tak lagi berwarna biru, rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam, juga seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, minseok masih dapat mengenali sosok yang juga menatapnya itu dia luhan dia XI LUHAN.

"aku sudah menemukannya hyung ayo pergi dari sini"

Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari luhan merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi sedangkan minseok masih tetap menatap pandangan di depannya, Dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

BRAKKK

Seluruh siswa yang kini berada di perustakaan menatap minseok yang mendorong kursinya hingga jatuh terjungkal, minseok tak menghiraukan pandangan orang di sekitarnya yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya memastikan bahwa namja yang baru saja berdiri di hadapannya adalah luhannya luhan yang sangat ia rindukan, luhan yang sangat ia puja dan luhan yang sangat ia cintai.

Minseok terusberlari tanpa arah di sekolahnya yang terbilang luas, bahkan minseok melewatkan 2 jam pelajarannya hanya untuk mencari sosok yang tak sengaja ia temui, hatinya semakin resah kala lonceng di pergelangan tangannya berdenting tanpa henti.

BRUKKK

Karna minseok tak melihat kearah depan tanpa sengaja ia malah menabrak seseorang dan berahir dengan ia yang harus tersungkur di tanah, yah karna miseok kini berada di taman belakang sekolah, yah minseok hanya belun mencari namja itu sampai sini.

"minseok hyung ?"

Suara itu minseok mengenalnya itu suara jongin, tapi apa yang dia lakukan di taman belakang di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini? Pikirnya

"harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa hyung ada di sini apa kau tersesat?"

Minseok lupa namja di depannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya jadi dia harus lebih berhati hati.

"bersikap lah biasa padaku hyung"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu minseok berdiri.

"ok jongin aku pergi yah luhan gege sepertintya sedang menungguku"

"ok baik lah "

Minseok melihat sesosok namja yang agak sedikit mirip dengan luhan berkulit albino, minseok memincingkan matanya, minseok merasa pernah melihat namja itu tapi di mana minseok lupa ,Terlihat namja itu kini melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan minseok dan jongin.

"lagi agi luhan lagi lagi luhan kenapa selalu saja luhan sih "

Minseok sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan tunggu apa yang jongin katakana tadi, ah tapi lebih tepatnya nama apa tadi yangmeluncur dari bibir tebalnya itu?

"luhan ada apa dengan nama itu? Lagi pua kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu hyung kau terlihat menakutkan"

"siapa luhan? KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA LUHAN"

Jongin tersentak kaget saat minseok tiba tiba berteriak di depannya, terlihat sekali matanya kini mulai berkaca kaca dan nafasnya yang memburu seakan akan minseok baru saja lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 putaran, jongin sebenarnya tak tau apa yang terjadi namun jongin sedikitnya tau namja di depannya ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, jongin terlihat menghelankan nafasnya dan memandang minseok.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sepertinya kau sedang sakit"

"tak bisakah kau katakana padaku"

"akan ku katakana saat di rumah "

Jongin segera saja menarik tangan minseok dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Jongin lagi lagi menghelankan nafasnya, bukan apa apa namun jika kau berada di posisi jongin kira kira apa yang akan kau rasakan?, kini dikamar dia dan minseok tengah duduk di atas ranjang jongin saling berhadapan, minseok menatapnya tak berkedip bahkan jongin khawatir kalo kalo mata minseok akan lepas dari tempatnya, belum lagi aura yang tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh minseok yang membuat bulu kuduk jongin meremang seketika, bahkan yi jung hantu yeoja itu bahkan enggan mendekati minseok yang memancarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"jadi "

Tanya minseok singkat namun tersirat penuh tuntutan dalam kalimat pendeknya it.

"luhan itu senior di sekolah, mungkin dia setingkat dengan mu hyung, dia adalah sepupu jauhnya oh sehun teman sekelas ku, entah bagai mana namuan yang aku tau dari sehun luhan itu adalah sepupu jauhnya, dia lahir dan tumbuh di cina namun satu tahun lalu orang tuanya yang berada di cina meninggal karna kecelakaan jadi dia di pindahkan ke korea dan menetap di rumah sehun, yah hanya itu yang aku tau"

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya jadi bukan luhan yang dia pikirkan, lambat laun aura yang di pancarkan minseok menghilang, minseok berdiri dari ranjang jongin dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang berada di samping jongin.

"memang ada apa dengan luhan hyung?"

Minseok sedikit membenarkan posisinya dan menatap jongin.

"apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

Dan hari itu di habiskan dengan cerita minseok mengenai anjing putihnya luhan.

.

.

Minseok menatap lapangan hijau dari balik pohon rindang, sebenarnya yang minseok tatap bukan lapang tersebut namun seorang namja yang sedang berlari di lapang tersebut sambil mengiring bola.

"tak kanada orang yang begitu miripkan "

" kau hanya perlu memastikannya saja minseok"

"tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, luhan meregang nyawanya di pelukanku"

" dia siluman tingkat atas sekalipun dia telah melakukan pertjanjian dengan manusia tapi kekuatannya tetap tak bisa di remehkan, karna aku merasakannya sendiri, lagi pula kau tak mungkin lupa kejadian di paviliun itukan?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, yi jung yang berdiri di samping minseok merasakan kegelisahan yang minseok rasakan, namun rasa gelisahnya menjadi perasaan takut saat yi jung menatap namja yang di yakini adalah luhan, yah yijung yakin namja di hadapannya itu adalah luhan,meski samar yi jung dapat merasakan aura yang sama dengan siluman anjing putih itu.

"apa kau ingat apa yang di katakana jongin kemarin minseok?"

Minseok memejamkan matanya, minseok tak akan pernah lupa dengan apa yang di katakana jongin kemarin.

"_aku tak tau kenapa tapi saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan luhan, dia memiliki aura yang berbeda dari manusia, itu seperti aura siluman yang di miliki umma dan mahluk jelmaan milik appamu, di tambah lagi saat aku melihatnya tak ada yang dapat ku baca dari pikirannya seakan akan dia tau kemampuan ku dan dia membuat tameng agar aku tak dapat membaca pikirannya, tentu saja saat itu aku yakin dia bukan manusia biasa, dan sekalipun dia bukan manusia aku yakin dia siluman yang sangat hebat, dan setelah aku mendengar ceritamu hyung, sepertinya aku harus berkata sebaiknya kau memastikannyam agar kau yakin bahwa luhan yang kita bicarakan ini adalah luhan yang kau maksud, karna di sekolah dulu saat di adakan perkemahan saat bulan purnama aku melihat sesosok anjing putih yang cirri cirinya sama dengan apa yang kau ceritakan, lagipula hal yang mengganjal yang membuat kau harus memastikannya adalah ,__**tak ada seseorang yang begitu mirip hal semacam itu tak mungkin terjadi hyung karna aku yakin xi luhan yang kau maksud adalah xi luhan yang kau cari"**_

Minseok membuka matanya kembali dan menatap sosok yang setia menjadi objek pengelihatannya.

"bahkan namanya pun sama "

Gumam minseok yang dapat di dengar oleh yi jung.

" lagi pula aku sudah yakin dia adalah xi luhan siluman anjing bangsawan itu"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yi jung

"yang aku dengar dari appa siluman sekelas luhan tak mudah untuk di musnahkan, mereka memiliki beribu cara untuk memulihkan diri dan kembali berdiri dengan tegak, meski jantung mereka telah berhenti, dan lagi mahluk seperti luhan yang memiliki kasta tertinggi dalam kelas siluman tak mudah untuk tunduk dan memenuhi perintah manusia, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan, aura yang terpancar di seluruh penjuruh sekolah ini adalah aura miliknya, di tambah lagi namanya yang begitu mencolok XI LUHAN. Jika benar dia mau menyembunyikan diri seharusnya dia mengubah marganya menjadi oh luhan kan namun, sudah ku katakana luhan itu siluman kelas atas dia itu tak mungkin menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk bersembunyi dan menyandang marga dari seorang manusia, bukankah itu sudah terlihat jelas minseok "

Kini minseok mulai berpikir, benar dengan apa yang di katakana yi jung, saat pertama kali minseok menginjak kota seoul dia bisa merasakan aura luhan meski samar, namun minseok mengabaikannya karna dia mengira lonceng yang ada di pergelangan tangannya lah yang memancarkan aura tersebut karna meski bagai manapun lonceng yang ada di pergelangan tangannya ini adalah milik luhan, begitupun saat memasuki gerbang sekolah pertama kalinya, minseok merasakan aura yang kental dari luhan, namun lagi lagi minseok menampiknya karna dia mengira aura tersebut berasal dari loncengnya melihat loncengnya saat itu berdenting tak beraturan.

Sebenarnya minseok merasakan kehadiran luhan meski samar namun dia menampik semua itu, minseok tak ingin menelan pil pahit lagi jika dia tau bahwa yang ia rasakan hanya bentuk kerinduannya pada luhan, namun bisakah kali ini minseok berharap bahwa namja di depan nya ini adalah luhan? Luhannya yang ia rindukan selama ini, luhannya yang terus memenuhi pikirannya, luhannya yang ia cintai bisakah itu?

Dengan langkah pasti minseok mendekati lapangan dan menghampiri namja yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, minseok berdiri di depan namja tersebut sedangkan namja itu malah sedang asik meminum minumannya.

"bisa kita bicara xi luhan "

Tanya minseok tegas dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya, oh ayolah minseok sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah, yang terkenal dengan silkap dingin dan angkuhnya, juga mulutnya yang pedas, di antara mereka bahkan ada yang memandang kasihan pada minseok.

"untuk apa?"

"aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu "

"jika aku tak mau "

"maka kau harus mau "

"ck dasar, baiklah apa yang ingin kau katakana katakanlah"

"aku tak ingin berbicara di sini aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu"

"merepotkan sekali"

Luhan namja itu malah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di depan minseok

"katakana atau tidak sama sekali"

Minseok memandang nanarluhan matanya berkaca kaca, bukan karna dia sedih akan sikap luhan padanya namun karna sosok di depannya ini menegaskan bahwa ia memeng benar benar xi luhan.

"luhan hiks xi lukan luhan hiks lu, anjing putih lu aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati karna terlalu merindukanmu"

Air mata ituturun begitu saja di pelupuk mata minseok, namun luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, minseok lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum indah di depan luhan

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu terimakasih aku bahagia sangat bahagia"

Minseok kemudian melangkah menjauhi luhan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya cengo, bercampur heran, luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya

"kenapa kau malah menangis di depan mataku menyebalkan sekali aku benar benar tak suka pada bocah itu"

.

.

.

Jongin berdecak sebal kala melihat sepupu nya ini terlihat sedang tersenyum senyum sendiri, sungguh jongin heran pada tingkah hyung imutnya ini, kadang dia akan marah marah kadang menjadi seorang yang pendiam kadang menjadi seperti orang tak waras.

"hyung berhenti membuat keributan di sekolah. Hari pertama kau masuk semua orang sudah membicarakan mu yang memiliki hantu peliharaan , dan membuat beberapa orang merasakan takut padamu dan sekarang kau baru beberapa minggu di sekolah kau sudah membuat gempar sekolah dengan judul _**pernyataan cinta yang ditolak,**_ aduh aku benar benar akan gila sepertinya"

"lihat jong bukankah bulan purnama itu indah namun seoul bukan tempat yang indah untuk melihat bulan. Oh yah di mana tempat yang dapat meliht bulan yang strategis jong"

"aku tak tau mungkin sungai han, yah sekalian kau bisa berenang di sana"

"ok terimakasih jong "

Jongin cengo melihat minseok yang melesat pergi begitu saja, oh ayolah jongin tak serius mengatakannya karna dia tak memiliki hobi yang aneh seperti minseok.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke luar

"appa aku pergi yah "

"hemm "

Hanya deheman dari suho sudah menandakan bahwa dia mengijinkannya, taemin tampak tak setuju dan memandang sang kakak tajam.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu "

"kau membiarkan putramu berkeliaran di malam hari ayah macam apa kau ini, kau tak merasa khawatir KIM SUHO"

Tanya taemin penuh penekanan di ahir kalimatnya.

"sudahlah minseok sudah dewasa lagi pula aku tak pernah khawatir karna ada di luar sana yang akan melindungi minseok dengan segenap jiwanya"

Suho Nampak menatap bulan purnama dan sedikit melirik jam di ruangan itu, pukul 23:30

"hanya tinggal menungu setengah jam lagi"

Ucapnya ambigu membuat taemin bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang di katakana namja di depannya ini.

'aku serahkan putraku selkali lagi padamu lu'

.

.

Minseok menatap bulan purnama di samping sungai han, meski minseok tak merasanyaman karna pandanganya sedikit terhalang oleh bangunan bangunan tinggi di hadapannya.

TAP

TAP

Minseok tersenyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang jahuh di belakangnya, minseok memejamkan matanya mencium wangi yang sangat has di miliki seseorang dan minseok merasakan bulu bulu halus yang melingkar di kakinya, minseok membuka matanya dan menatap ekor putih seputih salju itu melingkar di kakiny, ekor ke dua melingkar di tangannya, ekor ke 3 melingkar di pundaknya.

SREK

SREK

Minseok mengalihkan pandanganya ke sisi lain tubuhnya , di sana sebuah kepala anjing putih dengan sebuah lambing yang ada di dahinya muncul, minseok tersenyum semakin lebar, tangannya ia angkkat untuk mengelus bulu lembut sang siluman, sudah sangat lama minseok tak merasakan bulu putih itu.

"ahirnya kau muncul lu, aku sangat merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu"

WUSSSS

GREB

Minseok merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya, lalu dagu yang bersandar di bahunya juga hembusan nafas dingin yang menerpa lehernya

"sebegitu merindukannya kah anda pada saya tuan muda"

Yah luhan kini berubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok manusia modis, dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya begitu erat seakan tak mau sosok itu pergi darinya

"yak anjing putih lu, sepertinya kau pun merindukan ku "

"saya sangat merindukan anda tuan rasanya setahun ini menjadi sangat sulit untuk saya"

"berhenti menggunakan saya anda, bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya kan "

"hen aku tau "

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnnya dan berdiri di hadapan luhan, minseok menatap penampilan luhan yang sangat berbeda dari luhan yang dulu kini siluman itu berubah begitu tampan .

"aku tau aku ini tampan karna tak ada manusia yang dapat menandingi ke tampanan ku "

"aku tak berpikir seperti itu "

"lalu apa yang kau pikirkan"

"siluman anjing putih yang modis"

Luhan berdecak sebal, minseoknya ini memang taak pernah berubah, minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher luhan, menatap ke 2 bola mata luhan

"kenana hanbok putihmu lu? Lalu ke mana rambut putih mu itu kau tak terlihat seperti bangsawan jika seperti ini"

"aku masih memiliki aura bang sawan yang kental kau tau kan bocah "

Meski terdengar sinis namun tangan luhan malah melingkar di pinggang minseok dan mendekatkan tubuh tuannya ini semakin rapat dengannya.

"kau memanggilku bocah, tapi bocah ini yang telah membuatmu hampir meregangnyawa"

"oh yaampun hentikan membahas itu itu sungguh sangat memalukan, lagi pula aku tak mungkin bisa mati oleh bocah itu"

Minseok terkekeh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada luhan, sungguh minseok merasa nyaman sekali berada di pelukan luhan.

"maafkan aku soal tadi "

"wow siluman bangsawan meminta maaf? Ini sungguh sangat langka haruskah aku menulis di buku kuno soal ini ? dan lagi aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil lu, kau tampak acuh dengan kata kata dinginmu tapi kau sungguh sangat hangat dengan perlakuan mu, lagi pula dulu kau bahkan berkata lebih parah dari itu "

Luhan menatap minseok dengan bola matanya dan minseok pun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap luhan, mereka saling menatap dan sama sama tak mau memutus kontak mata di antara mereka

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku lu"

"ceritanya akan sangat panjang, tapi pada ahirnya kau dapat bersamamu kan"

"hem benar juga yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah ada di sampingku lagi"

Dan saat itu juga jarak di antara mereka hilang, tergantikan dengan ciuman yang terbilang penuh perasaan tanpa nafsu yang ada hanya perasaan saling merindukan satu sama lain, Di bawah bulan purnama mereka saling meluapkan rasa rindu yang ada di antara mereka

" _**hari ini tepat tanggal 14 mei hari di mana aku mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan ku, seper tinya tanggal dan bulan itu akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidupku, dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan tanggal dan bulan tersebut, di mana aku berpetualang, merasakan ketengagan, merasakan kedewasaan, merasakan sakit, takut dan menyadari perasaan yang sangat tak wajar,bahkan di tanggal dan bulan itu pula aku menangis karna kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku, dan di tanggal ini pula lah sesuatu itu kembali ke sampingku.14 mei tanggal yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku"—kim minseok—**_

"_**14 mei mungkin untuk sebagian mahluk sepertiku tampak tak begitu special namuan bagi ku ini sangat special, mungkin aku akan di caci maki oleh para tetua di kaum ku saat aku merendahkan diri dan berlutut di hadapan seorang manusia yang bahkan membutakan akal ku, siluman bangsawan yang berkasta tinggi sepertiku tunduk pada seorang manusia yang lemah, namun di tanggal itu aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku, di tanggal itu aku bisaleluasa memeluknya di tanggal itu pula aku merasa takut kehilangannya , membuat ku harus kehilangan detak jantungku dan menjadi cahaya, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ku pulih dan tanggal ini lah yang selalu ku tunggu di mana aku dapat terbentuk menjadi sempurna kembali." –xi luhan—**_

END

Huh ahirnya beres juga. Aku tau ceritanya gj binti ajaib hehehehehehe tapi yah aku harap semua orang menikmatinya , dan jangan lupa untuk RCLnya heheeheheheheheheh

Terimakasihatas waktunya sampai jumpa …..


End file.
